The Depth of Obliviscence
by Chibi Tsuki
Summary: Swearing, violence. The Libra explodes but Noin manages to force Zechs out of the Libra, just as it explodes. Luckily for Noin, she manages to survive the deathly scene but her memories have been emptied... --COMPLETED--
1. A New Comrade

The Depth of Obliviscence   
Chibi Tsuki   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other anime characters. Although I wish I owned   
Noin and Zechs... *sigh*   
  
  
Chapter 1   
A New Comrade 

Slowly stepping outside onto the balcony, she gazed down onto the city below her. It was young, new and a child compared to Earth. Peace surrounded it like the stars floating in the sky. Only a twenty-one year old, her life was still long. But the war happened so fast; will fate be so cruel as to guide her to a silenced life?   
  
"Morning," Noin greeted as she strolled down the bright, exuberant corridor.   
"Hey Noin," Mai uttered, a delighted grin implanted on her face.

"Why are you so happy today?"   
"Well I met this guy... He's new. He's called Zechs Merquise..." The dirty blonde-haired girl looked away, her face grew slightly pink.   
"Let me guess, you like him?"   
"He's got this beautiful platinum blonde hair down to his elbow and yet he wears a mask... Anyway I haven't seen him properly but he is quite sensible." "Huh?" Noin stared at her for a little while before glancing at her watch. "Ah, we better go!" The two hurried down the busy corridor, dashing pass other cadets.   
  
Living in the Specials Lake Victoria Academy Quarters wasn't the best place to accommodate, due to the strict schedule but it was the only way to gain ranks to become an elite member of OZ. Out of the fifty-seven cadets, only five were female. Still young and into training, some cadets' brilliance exceeded others and Noin was among the top of them. Mai had been rambling on the whole day about 'him'. It was so obvious that she had a crush on him, her face showed it, all like an apple, unable to hide its bruises.   
  
_It has been quite a few days since Zechs Merquise has transferred himself to thisUnit. But I haven't even caught a glimpse of him. So far, he didn't score very well on my rating chart of my fellow cadets. Either he was a girl-flirting punk or a thirteen year old geek.  
  
Three days have passed, Mai still hadn't calmed down from her constant blurting about Zechs.   
Noin looked herself in the mirror. Her short cut visible on the side, yet her fringe just about hanging down to her chin, hiding a little of her soft, calm face. The delft blue hair matched neatly with her dark blue eyes. A long time has past since she'd last seen herself in the mirror, she wasn't a girl who would sit in front of her mirror all day long and just stare at herself, she was an enthusiastic teenager, determined to show her best.   
  
Another Friday night, nothing really interesting to do. The others had gone to the gym and other fitness facilities. The quiescence of the middle cadet dormitory gave her the concept of lurking around to the gravity room. No one ever gave permission for them to turn the machines on. She has only tried it once, just to have a feel of floating but that was only for a short time, with her class. It was forbidden to enter or use the facility if a senior of military, an instructor or any of the Lieutenants didn't supervise you. But the conceit overtook her mind, urging her to try.   
  
As she arrived upon the entrance, she felt herself stop and back away but the door welcomed her towards it, the peace she would obtain when she was inside. Stealthily she opened the door, all the lights were turned off, and only darkness loomed around. Finding the main panel, she tapped a few keys and activated the machine, waiting patiently as the gravity turned down until it reached zero. Last time in the gravity room, she had already acknowledged the fact that there was a specific code to enter but she had managed to swipe it off someone. Her feet were lifted from the ground, so was her whole body. It was relaxing when not much energy was used to support your weight. Noin enjoyed floating, she enjoyed the relaxation, mostly, she enjoyed the quietness and silence that gave her a mind of her own to think in her own world. Memories flowed through her mind, especially the memories of the time when she was once in space. Although she hadn't been in touch or returned to the colonies for twelve years, she still remembered the time when they sat in the shuttle for the second time, departing for Earth. There was once a time when they were beside her, watching her and playing with her. Those moments faded out quickly, it was uncontrolled time. Time that zoomed ahead much faster than anticipated. But now they were gone. Who were they anyway? They were her two parents, the two that truly loved her and sacrificed their lives for her survival.   
  
__Mother, Father, I miss you...  
  
_

Abruptly, she felt the presence of another human in the gravity room, floating around her. She opened her eyes and assured herself, there was another human. If the person hadn't come to report her for breaking the rules, then nothing really mattered whether there was another inside the room. Silence filled the room, only the soft humming of the machine was heard. Not a single word had been spoken, as the two were in a mind of their own. 

Time flashed before her, it was already too late for her to stay any longer or the others would find her missing. She glided towards the other dreamer and whispered, "See ya."   
Passing the person slightly, there was a response, "See ya." It was a voice of a male teenager.   
  
Another night, a boring Saturday night. There were only morning track work and then the rest of the afternoon and night was left for them to do whatever they wanted. Typical... So her visit to the gravity room was planned. It was pitch-dark inside, but the instance she stepped in, she felt herself being lifted from the tiled surface of the floor. Someone had started the machine already.   
  
_Must have been him...  
  
Spotting his silhouette, Noin vaguely saw his hair, hanging around him, floating with his motionless body. Quickly shutting the door, Noin smiled as her mind became conquered by her memories. _

  
Sunday night was another peaceful and calm night yet Noin didn't even know his name, nor had she seen his face or any detailed features. Once she had glided past him and felt his silky hair. It brushed past her fingertips and she didn't intend for him to come so close. She took a short break from thinking and closed her eyes, blocking any thoughts from intruding her break. Her mind was completely blank for some time until a feeling of another person coming towards the gravity room brought her back to reality.   
  
_Damn.   
  
Gliding down to the ground as quickly as possible, she hurried out of the room by the fire exit, followed by the other teen as the door gently creaked open from the opposite side._


	2. The Perfect Introduction

The Depth of Obliviscence   
Chibi Tsuki   
Disclaimer: You get the point... Me dun own GW…  
  
Chapter 2   
The Perfect Introduction   
  
Suddenly the thought about the gravity machine being activated struck her mind. Turning back she bumped into the boy.   
"Sorry," she whispered as she tried to rush pass him.   
"Wait," he muttered, grabbing onto her arm and gently let go. "I've turned it off already.   
Noin looked towards him and smiled, "Thanks, see ya later." Rushing along the sombre corridor she kept her hand on the wall to make sure she didn't clash with it. It seemed as if a whole map had been sucked into her brain, held firmly and not letting go. But soon she no longer felt the kid by her side. He probably departed, off to his own dormitory.   
  
Monday mornings, the only morning you had to wake up extra early for. "Hello Noin," Mai squealed.   
  
_How does all that energy revolve around her?  
  
"Morning Mai," Noin yawned as she slipped her study folder between her arm.   
"You seem fairly tired today," Mai commented, studying Noin's face.   
"No, it's just early today. By the way, where's Tyomo?"   
"She's just come back from swimming training. Probably won't be ready in five minutes.   
"Ok." Striding slowly, Noin kept hand in her tracksuit pants and the other gripping loosely on the folder.   
"Don't be so gloomy. You'll get to meet Zechs today. He's in our class and maybe you'll like him."   
"Zechs?"   
"Yes. But I haven't seen him last night nor the two nights before. They said he went away in solitary."   
A sudden thought struck Noin.   
  
__It must have been him. Zechs Merquise was the one in the gravity room… Can it be?  
  
"Noin?" Mai implored as they stopped suddenly. "Are you alright?"   
"Sorry. I was thinking about something," she relaxed her tensed body and gave Mai   
a placid smile.   
"I could see that."   
  
Walking into the lecture room, the two saw nothing unusual except that Mai, for once was on time. Just as she settled herself into the chair, Noin heard a loud shriek. She swung her head around and saw Mai, rushing towards a young boy.   
  
__He must be Zechs.  
  
"Come Noin!" Mai grabbed her playmate by the wrist and hauled her over to meet the boy. Noin noticed the long hair Mai had described, the shining mask over the top half of his head, which had been created using silver metal plates. Albeit she couldn't see his face, she felt the confidence he had in himself.   
Unfortunately for him, the cadet uniform didn't really match him but since they only wore black uniform tops and white trousers, they had to survive with it. This teenager showed more dignity and pride in himself.   
"Hey Zechs. This is my friend Lucretzia Noin. Noin, this is Zechs Merquise."   
He offered his hand, which Noin shook gratefully.   
"Please to meet you, Zechs Merquise," Noin uttered in respect.   
"Call me Zechs," the boy looked at her with a gentle smile.   
"Alright, then call me Noin." She gave him a grin in return. "Space is what we both yearn for…"   
She walked towards her desk as their adamant teacher entered the silenced room.   
  
The pointless lesson, leading him slowly into his own thoughts, trapping the noise outside of his mind.   
  
__Noin, she's an intrepid girl. What do we have in common? Is it like she said, space? She's as ongoing as he described to me._


	3. A Blustery Day

The Depth of Obliviscence   
Chibi Tsuki   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other anime characters...  But I think you knew that already…  
  
Chapter 3   
A Blustery Day   
  


Precisely two weeks since Zechs arrived, he hadn't spent much time with his new founded friends. He mainly enjoyed his peace unless others joined him in their conversation in which he would rarely participate. Strolling around, he looked at his watch, still only 5:45am on a Monday morning. No one woke until 6:00am on Mondays. There were usually hard days planned on those days so the cadets tried to gain as much sleep as possible. Briskly he heard a rustle of leaves. Turning around he saw…. no one.   
  
_Just some animal I suppose.  
  
Unexpectedly, he heard the sound again. "Who's there?!" he growled, standing tall yet his fists were clenched and his ears alert. "Don't hide you coward! Come show yourself!"   
"Aah!" a voice of a young girl cried as the sound of a 'thump' landed onto the dirt.   
Zechs rushed towards the noise. There he spotted Noin, looking suspicious. She had obviously fallen from the giant apple tree. "What were you doing? Spying on me?" he implored in a threatening voice.   
"What? I wasn't spying, I was picking apples!" She unclenched her wrapped hands and showed him a resplendent red apple. "Besides, you're suspicious looking too you know."   
"Er… I just came out for a stroll," he replied truthfully.   
Staggering to stand upright, she chucked the apple into Zechs' hands and stood up, dusting herself. Slowly she walked towards the masked boy.   
He was about to throw her back the apple but stopped when she spoke. "You can keep it. Hey Zechs, I was wondering what you looked like," Noin smiled innocently.   
The temptation to strip off the mask was too great. He was facing a distinguished girl, compared to the others. Around them, the zephyr continued to flow smoothly, but then whirled a faster, subtle speed.   
"If you don't mind, I'd say no," Zechs looked to the left, avoiding eye contact with her.   
  
Speechless, Noin gazed downwards onto the pebbled ground. Lately a few rainy days had been brewing up but the two had forgotten that. Suddenly bluster of wind came from their right side, blowing the girl off her balance. Only one foot stood its ground into the pebbles. But with most of her weight on the side, she toppled over, preparing to crash onto the ground but luckily Zechs gripped tightly onto her hand. Quickly he hauled her up but their hands still in connection.   
"Let's go back inside," suggested Zechs, pointing with his free hand towards the dormitories, less than 200 metres away.   
Just as Noin agreed, he had already tugged her along. To make their situation worse, rain poured, battering harshly and treacherously onto their bodies. Briskly stopping, Zechs let go of Noin's hand subtly.   
Noin implored unaware of his intentions, "Why are we stopping?"   
He didn't reply but instead ripped off his jacket and covered it over Noin and himself, dashing as they avoided the puddles.   
  
Sopping wet, the two sighed and crept back into the dormitory to dry themselves.   
Ruffling her hair with a towel, Noin sat on her bed, looking at the rain pouring like mad.   
  
__I have this new feeling about him. I don't know how it happened. But I remember the warmth of his hands and he grabbed onto mine. This feeling is a crush._


	4. The Prince of the Forgotten

The Depth of Obliviscence   
Chibi Tsuki   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...   
  
Chapter 4   
The Prince of the Forgotten   
  
Two years have past, it was already AC191. Another pathetic winter... But once they graduate, this winter would be worth it. It was their graduation year. Noin was one of the brightest students in fact she could be competition to Zechs if she'd only stop herself letting Zechs become first and herself second.   
  
Lately, Noin had been going to the Gravity room, coming back earlier than the other cadets.   
As she walked down the dimly lit corridor with her hand lightly touching the wall, she passed Zech's dormitory. Staring at the door she looked at it before looking downward to find a note tucked under the door. It was persuading, just a little peek won't do much harm. The little peek might even change the future, you never know.   
Slowly, she leaned down and picked up the piece of paper and read it quietly to herself.   
  
_Hmm…__ What does Trieze Kushrenada have anything to do with Zechs? And meet him so late at night at S32 quarters? The old abandoned quarters in ten minutes. I might make it in time if I run.  
  
Darting out of the dormitories, Noin flung open the door and out into the night. Several lights around her shone meekly but other than that, there was only darkness.   
  
__I'll go through the shortcut.  
  
Trampling through the bushes, the sky preparing its torture awaited for her. "Blast," she swore under her breath. Tears from the clouds flooded onto her clothes, saturating them until the water reached her skin. Once white, now brown her sneakers had an instant colour change.   
  
__With the rain pouring, the shortcut will no longer be an option.  
  
She panted a little as she jumped out of the bushes and onto the side track, splashing through the enormous mud puddles that had been quickly formed.   
  
Shut tightly, the old wooden door wouldn't budge or even move an inch. If Zechs had received the note before her, he would have thrown the note away which meant that he was still coming. She took cognisance of the open window, about two metres higher than herself. Scanning around, she spotted a barrel, just sturdy enough to put her weight on. Although the window was half open, it wouldn't allow itself to be forced into a fully open position. Eventually it gave up and was pushed open. Noin stepped up and swung her leg onto the ledge, her other leg hanging slightly. Cautiously she pulled it over and climbed inside to realise that she was in the main corridor. Lights toward the end of the hall were on.   
  
__Light?__ Well they must be meeting in there.  
  
Stealthily, Noin made the slightest noise possible as she entered the dim lit area. There were a few old bookshelves to the far right of the door, a few tables and lecture   
chairs. She could peek through the discarded wood pieces, piled onto the cupboards. Creeping behind the cupboards, she walked up the wooden floorboards, into the darker area of the room where she couldn't be as easily noticed. Only three metres away from the front of the room was Treize Kushrenada, duke of OZ. Holding a red rose in his right hand and a glass of red wine in the other, Treize sat in an old leathery chair. A few minutes later, a young teenager walked into the room, in his black cadet uniform.   
  
__Must be Zechs.  
  
"Good evening, it's great to finally see you here," Treize grinned, a friendly grin, "Milliardo Peacecraft." The OZ leader had short brown hair and two eyebrows that slightly   
spilt into two. He wore a military uniform, with a golden rim around the collar.   
  
__Peacecraft?__ The family that once ruled the __Sanc__Kingdom__?__ But the disaster several years ago had wiped them out. That means he's the survivor.   
  
"Your Excellency, how are you?" Zechs uttered.   
  
__So it is Treize Kushrenada.  
  
"Perfectly fine. There are two more months until you graduate, then you'll be helping me."   
"Yes sir," Zechs stared at him, his emotions weren't visible from under his mask but his voice was serious and monotone.   
"Not many cadets in your year worthy of taking notice except you and another young teen, Lucretzia Noin."   
Noin sneezed slightly but managed to muffle it.   
"Noin?"   
"Don't you know her?"   
"I know her, we're friends."   
"Ah… I remember very well when she assisted me in battle as a child of twelve. Rather experienced in mobile suits, a worthy companion." He paused for a little while,   
sipping his wine before carrying on. "Well I reason I called you here was to tell you of your sister's progress."   
"How is Relena?"   
"Very well. You care a lot for her don't you? Even though she doesn't know you're her brother nor her true rank as a princess."   
  
__Zechs' sister?__ Another Peacecraft?  
  
Treize sighed and put the wineglass down onto the table. He patted the boy on the shoulder. "Two more months Milliardo." He smirked and left the room, leaving Zechs in the room, Noin's presence unknown to him. Slowly wandering to the door, Zechs heard light footsteps approaching him. "Who's there?" he snapped, looking towards the sound.   
"You never told me…" a voice responded, "Milliardo Peacecraft." The figure made a respectful bow and continued walking closer.   
"Is it Noin?" he looked cautiously at her, his body standing as still as a statue. It wasn't because he was afraid, he was tough, he would never run from battle. But his instincts told him to stay put.   
"Yes," the girl walked into the light, shivering slightly from the bitter coldness.   
"Why are you here?" He was a bit stunned and calm at the same time.   
"I read the note. Tell me why'd you join the OZ organisation if you were the heir to the throne of the Sanc Kingdom?"   
"There is no need to tell you."   
"I understand you will someday. I won't rush you. Let me see who this Milliardo really is."   
"..."   
"I ask as a request not as a threat." She was half standing, her face growing paler by the second and a puddle of water had formed around her. Panting, Noin kept half closing her eyes, her breathing was slow and her legs were blatantly weak, barely able to support her collapsing body.   
  
__She won't survive like this.  
  
"Let me take you back, Noin," he walked towards her, his hand reaching out for her.   
"I'm fine, perfectly fine," the stubborn girl asserted, using her energy to bat the Prince's hand out of the way but the attack was feeble and ineffective. She tried her best to hold her exultant smile but failed miserably. Standing there for a minute, deep in thought. Slowly, he lifted his mask off his head, showing his ice blue eyes and handsome face. Noin smirked, cherishing this moment.   
  
__Just like I suspected…_

  
With a gentle smile plastered on her face, she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.   
"Noin!" Zechs yelled, rushing to her side. Making sure she was alive, Zechs put his finger under her nose, there was air. Gently, he slipped his mask back on and scooped up the girl. His left hand supporting her back and his right arm holding her legs. Walking smoothly, he was careful not to trip as he walked back to the dormitories, as the rain died down.


	5. Recovery

The Depth of Obliviscence   
Chibi Tsuki   
Disclaimer: I think you get my point - hopefully.   
A/N: Sorry short chapter - I didn't know what else I could put in.   
  
Chapter 5   
Recovery   
  
"Noin, are you alright?" a voice asked, from somewhere in her mind. "Noin?" No it wasn't her mind playing tricks. She remembered that voice, it was Mai.   
Fluttering her eyelids open, she slowly adjusted to the light and glanced around, "Mai?" Standing beside her bed was her friend, gently dappling a wet towel on her forehead.   
"You've finally woken up," Mai grinned, her eyes full of happiness. "You've been asleep for three days already. We were so worried!"  
"Three days!" Noin sat up instantly, preparing to slide her feet off the bed but she felt her body driving herself to do the opposite.   
"Silly girl, eat before you move. You haven't eaten for days, that's why you can't get off the bed." Bringing over a tray of food, Mai placed it onto the coffee table.   
"How did I get back?"   
"Well Zechs said he found you unconscious and carried you back here."  
"He did? Oh…" Noin nibbled on the slice of bread and gently slid it back onto its plate. "I don't really feel like eating, maybe later. I'm think I'll stick with a bit more sleeping."   
"Sure no problem. I'm just going to leave you while you sleep. If you need anything, just tell me," Mai smiled, tucking her friend under the thick blanket before striding out to the corridor, gingerly shutting the door behind her. Closing her eyes, she promptly fell asleep.   
  
_She's most likely to be asleep now.  
  
It had been half an hour at least since Mai had left her to her sleep. Another two days before she had to start classes again. Silently opening the door, Zechs peeked inside. Fast asleep, the girl's body faced upwards, she was breathing at an even, steady pace. Her delft blue hair drew a slight veil across her face. Slowly walking in, Zechs stopped at the side of her bed, he brushed aside her bangs and studied her face, full of mixed expressions, none of which he could tell apart. Stroking her soft cheeks, he felt the smoothness and warmth. He let out a mysterious sigh before leaving her.   
  
  
__Two months later...   
  
Half of the cadets graduated from the Lake Victoria Base Academy, with the top two students being Zechs and Noin. Both gained the highest results in history, beating the old scores by far. Zechs soared upwards on the ranks while Noin moved onto teaching the new recruits of the Specials._


	6. Time Flies

The Depth of Obliviscence   
Chibi Tsuki   
Disclaimer: You know the stuff...   
  
Chapter 6   
Time Flies   
  
_AC194...   
  
Standing high on the balcony, Noin looked downwards, as Zechs shook hands with Treize Kushrenada, receiving his two rank promotions. Within three years, he had gained the position as Treize's right hand man and continued to gain many promotions. Noin could only watch as he continued achieving his future.   
  
"Congratulations, Lightning Baron," Noin smiled cheerfully as she brought her hand out. The presentation had ended a few hours ago and now the two comrades stood in front of each other, in a friendly manner.   
Zechs looked at her and shook her hand, clasping firmly like always, "Thank you." For a few seconds, she stared at him before bidding him farewell, "We'll meet again someday. Until then, farewell."   
"Farewell Noin," he muttered, watching as she stepped back into the shadows again.   
  
  
__AC195...   
  
Gundams turned to earth, trying to overcome their enemy, the Earth's Sphere Alliance. That was when the Noin and Zechs first met the gundam pilots…   
  
  
Milliardo cursed under his breath, he wasn't going to survive and he didn't plan to either. Heero was going to explode the Libra with his last choice, why couldn't he? He was going to blow up the Libra any moment now, if he could only get Heero to move to the side. _

Zipping through space, Noin drove her white Taurus, as fast as she possibly could. If Zechs could die for earth, so could she. Her mobile suit accelerated, charging into the Libra. Just as she found the entrance into the Libra, her transmitter turned on.   
It was Sally, looking sternly at her, "Noin, what are you doing?! Come back before you get killed!"   
"Sally, we're friends right?" Noin enquired, keeping her eyes focused on reaching the doorway.   
"Yes…"   
"Well, don't try to convince me in what I should do. I know this is the best." Immediately, Noin cut off the connection, approaching the Libra, in fast speed.   
  
_Zechs shouldn't be far from the entrance...  
  
Diving into the entrance, Noin noticed the Epyon and Wing Zero, standing still as the two pilots argued. Immediately blowing up the wall of the Libra with remaining bullets, the white Taurus charged at the gundams, forcing them through the hole just as the Epyon fired at the centre of the machines. The Epyon flew into the open space, watching the inner area of the Libra blowing up. Milliardo instantly looked up, staring at the white Taurus, sucked into the   
explosion. He froze for a while, unable to find any trace of the Taurus. Before he knew it, Heero had already gone ahead, striking the Libra with the merciless beam. Looking blankly at the scene, Zechs stayed frozen as another beam came striking through the Libra, turning into millions of different colours, falling onto the earth like meteorites and comets, except much more fascinating. _

"Noin!" Milliardo yelled, ready to speed his Epyon down to the scene. His head jerked forward as the sudden stop of his mobile suit occurred, holding him in place. "Let me go!"   
"No Zechs, I won't!" Quatre yelled his Sandrock grasping tightly onto the Epyon.   
Milliardo could only watch as pieces of Titanium alloy broke into smaller pieces, leaving alloy scrapes, floating around. "Noin…"   
"Let's go Zechs," Quatre suggested, letting go of the mobile suit. Zechs frowned, shutting off the transmitter and drove off, away from the group, disappearing in a flash.   
Slowly scattering from the scene, the two organisations also vanished, leaving the battlefield.   
  
Not long after, the Sweepers arrived at the remanets, picking up the useful alloy, scavenging off the battlefield. Eventually they arrived at the white Taurus' alloy scrapes, sucking up the pieces with a vacuum, even the little bits of small machinery were taken.


	7. Hospital Emergency

The Depth of Obliviscence   
Chibi Tsuki   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, etc... Authors Note: Did I get that right? The Disclaimer I mean. Remember NO flames please. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Well if you like it you make me very happy. =^.^=   
  
  
Chapter 7   
Hospital Emergency   
  
"Dump it inta da junkyard!" a man yelled, his voice, low and husky yet louder than everyone. Truckloads of alloy were thrown down, into the pit of soil, landing harshly. Just then, something dark caught his attention. Walking towards it, he lifted several metal sheets off the object, revealing a limp body.   
"Huh? A person?" he exclaimed, his mates rushing towards him to see what the problem was. Cautiously, he pulled the body out of the mess before pulling off the helmet. "A woman?!"   
Crowding around the body, the workers investigated the slightly crisped spacesuit and the scarred helmet. There were a few deep scratches in the suit and blood, smeared onto it.   
"She's still only a teen," a worked uttered, peering at her face.   
"Bring 'er inta da shack. See if she's still alive!" the older man advised, lifting the battled-scarred body.   
  
It took a while before she gained consciousness, Lucretzia opened her eyes, watching the fan spin around in a slow pace.   
  
_Huh? Where am I?  
  
Attempting to sit up, she briskly heard a woman's voice, calm and soft, "You're awake."   
Lucretzia turned to look at her. She had dark blonde hair and light hazel eyes, she was fairly tall and wore a nurse's uniform.   
"Am I in a hospital?"   
"Yes, you were brought here by some people. They found you at the dumps." _

"Dumps?"   
"Yes. Well you've probably just had a slight shock. Well what's your name?"   
"Name? I don't really remember that. They used to call me Lucretzia though, I think…"   
Her voice was full of uncertainty as to whether that was actually her name. It felt like a dream at first but she soon learnt that it was reality.   
"What's your last name?"   
"I don't know. I only know I came from earth and the time when I was only seven. Nothing after that."   
"You must have suffered a brain damage. You'll be needing a few brain scans, just to make sure. I'm sure it's just a temporary memory loss."   
"Thank you nurse," Lucretzia smiled and snuggled back under her blankets.   
"Please, call me Emma."   
"Thanks Emma."   
  
"Lucretzia, you only have a memory loss and can only remember the time when you were a child, right?" Emma enquired, making sure her patient understood her own situation.   
"Yes," Lucretzia replied, wearing a few clothes the nurse had found for her. "Are you sure I can keep these clothes? I feel a little guilty in taking them."   
"Yes Lucretzia, they're just my old clothes, I can't wear them anymore. Go ahead and take them."   
"Thank you."   
"You have a few minor injuries and will be able to leave the hospital by this afternoon."   
  
Bursting into the room, a young man shouted, "Run, there's a fire in the hospital!"   
"Fire? C'mon Lucretzia, we better run for safety," the woman grabbed the patient's hand and pulled her off the bed, dashing down the twenty storey building. Lucretzia glanced behind her, noticing the flames speeding up after them, the smoke slightly choking their breathing. "Lucretzia, you go down first. I have to help the patients," Emma ordered, pulling her forward and down the steps.   
"Ok but be careful Emma," she nodded, racing down the stairs. As she approached the fourth floor, a wailing sound caught her attention. Kicking open the door, she saw the level, full of smoke and flames. Swiftly jumping from under the door, the splitting wood frame fell down, crashing onto the floor. Scanning around her, she saw a three year old toddler, crying his head off, tears swelling from his eyes.   
"Don't move!" Flames had already engulfed half of the area, leaving a slight gap between her and the child.


	8. A New Friend

The Depth of Obliviscence   
Chibi Tsuki   
Disclaimer: You know the stuff   
A/N: It you like to send me comments, I don't mind. Send them to suppi_neko@hotmail.com =^.^=   
  
Chapter 8   
A New Friend   
  
Emma compelled the last of the people to move out of the building, urging them to walk calmly but quickly. To her knowledge, everybody had managed to exit safely and brushed the sweat off her forehead. "Now where's Lucretzia?" she muttered, looking among the people, but there were so many people yet none of them were her. Her extra special patient had disappeared, somewhere. "Lucretzia?!" Her nervousness startled some people beside them. "Oh no..."   
  
Briskly, the sound of smashing glass could be heard, the sheets of glass, breaking into tiny sharp and perilous pieces. A person, clutching a frightened child had breached the glass window in the fourth floor, crashing harshly onto the ground. Fortunately, the two had landed on the soft silky grass but they barely showed signs of life. Except when the child coughed and opened his eyes, staring at the people around them. Lucretzia too slowly recovered from the fall, releasing her grip on the child and letting him back to his crying mother. Staggering onto her feet, the teenager only managed to fumble and collapse back onto the ground instead.   
"Are you ok?" a fifteen year old girl offered her hand to Lucretzia. She had delft hair, just like Lucretzia except she had a lock of hair, slightly covering her eyebrows. Lucretzia looked up and smiled at her.   
"Yeah. Thanks," she grabbed onto the girl's hand as she pulled her up.   
"So, what's your name?"   
"Lucretzia. Sorry, I don't really remember my last name."   
"It's alright. My name is Hilde Schbeiker. Call me Hilde. It's a pleasure to meet you."   
"Same."   
  
Hurriedly, the firemen washed out the hospital, extinguishing the fire but the hospital was wreckage, barely salvaged from the fire.   
Running towards them, Emma yelled, "Lucretzia are you ok?"   
"I'm fine thank you, Emma," responded the teen, looking cheerily at the nurse.   
"Lucretzia… Is this your friend or family?"   
"…"   
Hilde stated, "She's my friend. Is there any procedures we have to do?"   
"You only need to fill out a few forms, that's all."   
"Sure, no problem."   
  
Leaving the watery scene, Lucretzia muttered, "Well Hilde, thanks for everything. I guess I'll see you later."   
"Where are you going? Aren't you staying with me?" Hilde clutched onto her hand, holding firmly.   
"Huh?"   
"Well you are my friend, right?"   
"Yeah."   
"Then come and live with me. I'm sure Duo won't mind."   
"Duo?"   
"He's my house mate, but he won't be back for quite some time. He's gone for machinery repairs."   
"I'm sorry about all this commotion but wouldn't I be a pest to you? I mean I don't even remember anything before the time I was in the hospital."   
"It doesn't matter. Let's go."   
  
Entering the junkyard, the two walked into the house. "Wow, you have all this Gundanium alloy and Titanium alloy," remarked Lucretzia, watching the scrapes from inside the house.   
"How do you know it's Gundanium and Titanium alloy?" Hilde inquired, seating comfortably onto the sofa.   
"I dunno. It's just something I've met before. Maybe in a dream or something," she replied, flopping onto the sofa next to her friend.   
"You can sleep in the spare room but it's a bit small sorry, I'm sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter. Are you sure about letting me stay?"   
"Yeah, I mean you are my guest."


	9. Messing with the Mind

The Depth of Obliviscence   
 Chibi Tsuki   
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing...   
Author's Note: I don't know if this is a good chapter or not. It was quite late when I wrote it and I didn't know what the heck I was doing so please excuse me if you really hate this chapter. Thanx =) Yeah and thanks for your support for those who reviewed!   
  
Chapter 9   
Messing with the Mind   
  
"So you don't remember anything except the things that happened when you were seven?" The two teenagers sat at the table, drinking cups of hot cocoa.   
"That's about it."   
"You do look fairly familiar. You look like this person I've well heard of. It's not like I knew her personally or anything."   
"I do?"   
  
Switching the TV on, Hilde saw the image of Lucretzia's white Taurus, blowing up, alongside the Libra.   
"Poor pilot, I just hope he didn't die. But it's already been three months since the explosion, a few more days than Lu stayed in the hospital," Hilde muttered to herself. Quickly, she changed the channel, showing the situation of Treize Kushrenada's death. "Treize Kushrenada's dead?"   
Lucretzia turned around at the mention of the name.   
  
_Treiza__ Kushrenada? So familiar, yet so foreign...  
  
__Three weeks later...   
  
Lucretzia slipped on her boots while yelling, "Hilde, I'm going to buy the groceries and some lunch."   
"Ok," Hilde replied, reading information off her laptop.   
Quietly, the young woman left the house, gently closing the door behind her. She wore a pair of black trousers, a green spray jacket over a white turtleneck top, she looked nothing more than an ordinary citizen of L2.   
She strolled down the wide streets, passing several shops. Just as she turned into the main market street, a man around the age of twenty was wrestling with a thirteen year old boy. Obviously the man had greater advantage, his gang off fourteen, cheering him on.   
Scanning the scene, she noticed a beaten sixteen year old teenager, staggering to sit up on the floor.   
  
Collapsing onto the ground, the younger kid was exhausted and too tired to fight. The gang leader held his fist, ready to strike.   
Darting towards them, Lucretzia punched the attacker in the face.   
Shocked, one of the members implored, "Raion, are you alright?"   
The man had stumbled back a few steps and walked forward back to his former position, "Of course I'm fine. What do you think?!" He spat at the ground and looked up at Lucretzia, smirking.   
The boy ran to his brother, the beaten up teen. "Are you alright, Randy?"   
"Yeah," he groaned, trying to focus his eyes properly.   
  
Eyeing the one they called Raion, Lucretzia stood straight and exclaimed, "Leave them alone!"   
"This will be interesting," Raion muttered, sniggering.   
Suddenly, the voice of Randy echoed through the markets. "Lieutenant Noin!"   
Lucretzia turned around and uttered, "Huh?"   
"Remember me? One of the soldiers from the OZ Lake Victoria Base!"   
"Lake Victoria Base," the girl stared at him, her face tensed and uncertain.   
Abruptly, a Taurus suit landed from out of nowhere. The gang had rushed off, frightened by its massive size. Lucretzia looked up at it, watching the gleaming alloy. Frightened, she ran, covering her hands over her face.   
  
__All these memories.__ Where do they come from?  
  
"Lieutenant Noin!" Randy shouted, moaning slightly as he watched the young woman ran. She had changed. He didn't know how but she had changed into someone else.   
  
Lying on the grass, Lucretzia watched as the fluffy clouds floated around, her mind was blank, tired from the confusion.   
Briskly sitting up, she remembered about the groceries and lunch. She swore silently to herself and darted back to the other side of the market, gathering the food supplies they needed.   
  
"Hey Hilde, I'm back. Sorry I took so long," she uttered, slipping her boots off.   
Hilde smiled and walked up to her, "Mm... smells nice."   
  
"The OZ organisation has been demolished, but a few Taurus suits have been used for keeping order in the gangs in police forces," the news reporter stated.   
  
-------------------------   
I knew it, it's really er... weird. Oh well..._


	10. A Dream or Reality?

Depth of Obliviscence  
Chibi Tsuki  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm sure you know the stuff...  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry, haven't been updating or haven't been really bothered to er... type the story. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 10  
A Dream or Reality?  
  
Early in the morning, Lu strolled around the small town, passing houses one after another. Ever since the she had lost her memories, she had tried to recall her past. She longed to know what had happened to her, why did she know about Gundanium alloy? She was determined, yet uncertain.  
Without memory of her former talents, she didn't know what she could do and help Hilde other than helping with the groceries and step by step, learning how to cook and sew. Albeit she didn't take much interest in it, she made sure she didn't disappoint Hilde and put her effort into creating the best meals she could make.   
  
Lu didn't intend to go home, not until after lunch. It was a really relaxing day and she intended to enjoy every bit of it although she had no idea why she liked that day so much. It most likely wasn't her birthday she knew today was just special.   
  
Sauntering into the building, Milliardo glimpsed at the clock above the counter. It was already lunchtime. This wasn't him, going to shopping centres just to have lunch but he thought he would celebrate this day even if it were by himself.  
  
_Eight years. It's been exactly eight years already, since I first met her.  
  
He slid into the cafeteria, squeezing pass the people and into the dining area. At least this place wasn't as crowded as it was outside in the main shopping area. Just as he turned his head around, he collided into a young woman.  
"Sorry miss," he muttered.  
"I'm sorry," responded the woman, her blue hair covering a portion of her face.  
Continuing to walk forward, he halted to a stop and jerked his body around.  
  
__Was it her?! Was it... Noin? But... but it can't be...  
  
Rushing out of the cafeteria, he shouted over the top of the chattering people, "Noin! Wait, please wait!" Swiftly, he swung himself around, darted between a few people and grabbing onto her arm.  
"Excuse me," she muttered, turning to look at the beautiful man standing in front of her. She had a quiet voice, as wisps of her fringe had a tinge of violet and a few freckles spotted her face. "What a hunk..." she mumbled to herself as she pushed her glasses back up to its former position.  
"Sorry, wrong person," Milliardo smiled weakly, zipping back to the restaurant before embarrassing himself. Seating himself at the table, he ordered a can of beer and drunk it in a chivalrous way, taking light sips and gently placing his can back onto the coaster.   
  
Soon the building became crowded, over crowded. People rushed seemed to queue up just to walk into a single shop. They even formed lines to pass each other properly.   
Having finished his beer, Milliardo headed towards the elevator, passing through the people and glanced at the shoppers, entering the elevator. It was quite packed already, not many more could fit in. Possibly one or two but he knew he could always wait for the next one. Just then he noticed a young woman standing in the front, her head facing towards the ground. She had darkish-blue hair and sparkling blue eyes. No it wasn't blue, it was dark violet. She had a large bang, draped partially over her right eye.  
  
__Noin...  
  
_

For a second, he began to believe that he was daydreaming, dreaming about her. Her beautiful smile, those big blue eyes and that perfect figure… He looked up again at the young woman and smiled.  
  
_Noin...  
  
Suddenly he broke out of the trance and yelled on the top of his lungs, "Noin! Wait! Please wait!" Darting towards the closing doors, he squeezed through the crowd, barging through groups and jumping over the square shaped rubbish bins. "Wait!" Ever since he started running for the lift, his eyes never left her face, hoping that she wouldn't disappear like she did before his eyes when the Libra disintegrated. "No!" Had he gone any sooner and he would have entered the lift before the doors shut and   
lowered to another floor. Striking the elevator button harshly, he paced up and down, cursing himself for being slow.  
  
__I'm positive that she was Noin. Noin's alive, I know it and that woman was her.  
  
Determination was carried in every blood cell as it travelled down the veins and throughout his entire body. Glancing at the level screen, he noticed it stop on the lowest level, giving out a long pause.  
  
"Did someone call me?" Noin muttered to herself, blankly looking at the closed doors. "Doubt it."   
Trudging home, she passed a small grocery shop, halting on the spot before entering the small separated building.   
  
__Maybe I'll get some ingredients for tonight.  
  
Carefully selecting some fresh vegetables and tomato paste. Although it the sun was still high above her, heat beating on her shirt as she strode down the street until she reached her 'home'. As she took off her shoes and placed it on the side, she heard a few chuckles and laughs. Silently, she approached the well-lit lounge and peered at two teenagers, having a friendly conversation between themselves.  
"Oh you're back Lu," Hilde uttered, leaving the soft comfy couch towards the older teen, helping her put the paper bags onto the bench.   
A little snicker came from the teen on the couch. He had a long brown braid that reached his waist and he wore plain jeans a white T-shirt. "Well who do we have here?" Walking over nonchalantly, he opened his closed eyes and looked into Lucretzia's eyes. "…"   
"Hi, I'm Lucretzia, it's a pleasure to meet you," Lu grinned, lightly placing the paper bag onto the table before giving her hand to Duo to shake.  
I'm Duo..." he muttered, startled and shocked.  
"Duo, why are you so quiet?" Hilde uttered, striding to her friend and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Duo? You ok?"  
"Noin... it's you! It's really you, I'm not dreaming!" he whooped gently slapping his own face. "You're alive! You didn't die. Noin we..."  
"Noin? Who's Noin?" Lucretzia watched him, perplexingly. "I'm sorry Duo. I don't know anyone called Noin."  
"Er... You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
Putting her hand on his back, Hilde tried to stop him from confusing the poor girl any further. "Duo, you know her?"  
"Yes, she was the former Lieutenant Noin of OZ before she came on our side and fought against the White Fang with us."  
"No wonder she looks so familiar... But she doesn't remember anything since she woke up in hospital."   
"Hey you two keep talking. I've got to fix up dinner," Lu smiled cheerily and walked into the kitchen, searching the cupboard for flour.  
"Sure thing," Hilde grinned but her face became serious again when she started talking to Duo. Slowly, she explained how she met Lucretzia.   
  
----------------------  
Now how was that? I like this chapter especially when Milliardo and the daydreaming bit... But that's me so... Anyways I hope you like this chapter coz I spent quite a few weeks on it... =^.^=_


	11. A Streak of Memories

The Depth of Obliviscence  
Chibi Tsuki   
Author's Notes: I think there should be a few more chapters until the... *drum rolls* final moment... Thanks for those who reviewed. I appreciate your encouragment for me to go on. Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
A Streak of Memories  
  
Rushing to the kitchen, Lucretzia poured the boiling water into the cup with the teabag, jiggling the teabag up and down. Steadily, she lifted up the milk and poured into the cup, quickly mixing it with a spoon and settling down at the table.  
"Lu, you're early," Hilde giggled, trying to straighten her ruffled hair while seating down quietly beside her. "I'm going to take a shower soon."  
"So are you. It's only seven right now. I'm used to getting up early during school."  
"School? You remember the time you went to school?"  
"Well a little. I just remembered the time when my friend and I rushed down the corridor into class. She was telling me about her crush and all," she sighed and took a sip from her cup.  
Hilde smiled and walked over to the kitchen bench, pouring some hot water into an empty cup. "Tonight we're going to a friend's place for dinner. Do you want to come?"  
"I'll try."  
"What do you mean you'll try?"  
"Well, right now I'm going to an astronomy club. Each night they have a session around nine to twelve and we study the stars and planets. And a meeting every week from four till seven."  
"When did you join?"  
"A week ago."  
"Well I haven't noticed you leaving the house at night."  
"That's because you and Duo have been busying yourselves by checking out the spare parts."  
"I guess."  
A small snigger came from behind the two, "What have you two ladies been up to now? Gossiping about me? I heard my name somewhere in there."  
"Nothing Duo," Hilde smirked, trying to hide her cheesy grin by using her cup to cover it. "Lu, the party's at six until whenever. Just give me a call on my mobile before you come and I'll give you the directions."  
"Like I said before I'll try because tonight's meeting ends at seven so I'm sure they won't mind if I just skip the night session." Giving her friend a cheery smile, Lucretzia stepped up from her chair and rinsed the few drops of tea out of her cup, placing it on the drying rack. "If no one wants the shower, I'm going to use it!"  
"Hey wait!" Hilde yelled, darting behind her. "I was going to use it first!"  
  
Lucretzia looked over towards her group members, each going through their notes on what they saw the night before. Glimpsing at the clock on the wall, she sighed, realising that there was at least half an hour before the meeting ended. She was just as impatient as she was when she first started academy, waiting for break to arrive so she could read the notes about space.   
"Has anyone ever been outside this Colony before? Into space? Or even been to Earth?" one of the few members questioned, surveying the people.  
"No."  
"Nup."  
"Wish I could say yes."  
Most of them only shook their heads while others just replied.  
"I think so," Lucretzia muttered to herself, trying to focus back onto her forgotten memories.   
"Woah, it's already seven?" the leading member stated, stretching his tired limbs.   
"Steven!" Lucretzia yelled, hurriedly tugging onto his sleeve.  
"What's the matter Lu?"  
"Tonight, my friends are holding a party so I was wondering whether I can miss tonight's session."  
"There are going to be meteorites tonight. A very spectacular scene, I was hoping you'll come tonight to see it," he replied, his short black hair swaying a little as he turned and placed both his hands onto Lucretzia's shoulders.  
"Well can I come a little later?"  
"But it starts exactly at nine and there's this new location I found, especially for tonight. It's on a hill, it even looks down on the city. Splendid view there. Please come."  
"If it's going to be that beautiful then I'll come."  
"Meet me at the city's main town square a little earlier than nine."  
"Ok. I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry right now, I'll see you there tonight."  
"Bye."   
Darting out of the building, Lucretzia ran to the nearest payphone to dial Hilde's mobile.  
  
"Hey guys, tonight I'm not going to come. Is it ok with you guys?"  
"Sure Steven." The others nodded slightly, unable to hear what he had said to Lucretzia earlier on.   
Grinning from ear to ear, the young man strode out of the room, mounting onto his motorbike, roaring away in the night.  
  
"Hey Hilde," Lucretzia muttered, as quickly as Hilde answered, "I can't skip tonight's session. Apparently there are going to be meteorite tonight and it's a rare chance to see it so..."  
"Doesn't matter Lu. Come now and leave early. Just take the 374 bus to Landfore and I'll meet you at the bus stop," Hilde uttered, glancing at the nonchalant males, waiting for their companions. "It's quite a formal party but doesn't matter about clothing. Just come as you are."  
"Alright. How long does it take to get there?" Beeping could only be heard in her ear as she realised that she had run out of credit in the phone. "Just great. I don't have any change left..."  
"Lulu, are you going somewhere?" a man yelled from his vehicle.  
Lucretzia smiled, "Steven! Can you take me to Landfore please? My friend's holding this party there but I don't know where the nearest bus stop is and when the bus arrives."  
"Sure thing. Just put your helmet on and hold on tight."  
Grabbing the black helmet off him, Lucretzia pulled it over her head, sat down onto the motorcycle and placing her bag in front, clutching onto Steven's waist as he started the engines. It started zooming down the street in a deadly speed.  
"How are you coping back there?"  
"It's so fun! I've never been on a motorcycle before!" Her voice strained against the wind as she yelled out to him.  
"Haven't you? Well hold on even tighter because we're speeding up!"  
She squealed and grasped onto him even tighter.  
  
"Lu!" Hilde grinned, watching the girl step off the bike and run up to her. "You're finally here! Who's this man?" She eyed him suspiciously as he pulled off his helmet to reveal his gentle face.  
"This is Steven, the leading member of the club. Steven, this is my friend Hilde," she introduced, handing the helmet back to its owner.  
"Nice to meet you Hilde," he shook her hand gratefully, giving her a pleasant smile.  
"Well er... Lu, you coming?"  
"Of course... Steven, I'll meet you at the town square tonight."  
"Lu... cretzia, why don't I just meet you here in forty-five minutes? It's quicker that way."  
"Alright then. At 8:35 I'll meet you here." She smiled and followed Hilde down the street until they arrived at an impressive house, with pale cream walls, the house, illuminated by the lights inside.   
Speeding down the streets again, Steven sighed and stopped at the shops, gathering some items for that night.  
  
"Hey guys! Look who's here!" Hilde yelled, pulling the young woman through to the busy lounge. "My special guest..."  
"It's... Miss Noin!" Quatre gasped, a smile forming on his face.  
"Miss Noin..." Relena muttered, walking up to her in her new white frilly dress and white shoes. "We thought that you had..."  
"Huh?" Lucretzia could only watch them in confusion, without any knowledge who they were.  
Giving slight smiles were Trowa, Wufei and Heero leaning against the walls, laughing silently at the reunion.  
  
"Um..." Lucretzia uttered. "I'm sorry but I don't know your names." She tried to sound as polite as possible, cutting into Relena's sentence.   
"Miss Noin..." Quatre mumbled, giving her a slightly startled look.  
"She lost her memories," Hilde sighed, taking a seat on the sofa.  
Everyone's attention had turned onto Lucretzia, happy that she was there but disappointed that she had lost her memories.  
"Well let me introduce us," Quatre smiled. "My name's Quatre Raberba Winner. Next to me is Relena Peacecraft. Standing over there is Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei."  
"Pleased to meet you all. By the way... who is 'Noin'?"  
Heero explained, "That's your surname. Lucretzia Noin."   
  
------------  
Ooo... Noin knows more now... She knows her whole name. Hm... Zechs better turn up soon, he's got a rival. Gimme around 2 weeks!

I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!


	12. I Missed You...

The Depth of Obliviscence  
Chibi Tsuki  
Disclaimer: Me don't own GW nor it's characters, only the idea of 'this' particular story so don't sue me!!!  
Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed and supported my story. ^.^ I'm very glad you guys were there.   
  
Chapter 12  
I missed you…  
  
"Dinner was great," Lucretzia grinned, bringing her plate over towards the sink with the other dirty dishes.  
Duo chuckled, "You can say that again." He stretched his arms and yawned.  
"Duo," Hilde slapped him on the back gently.  
"Oops. Yeah, yeah. How can I forget about manners?" Sally giggled and sat beside Wufei who was still finishing his dinner.  
"Is there more rice?" Wufei muttered, looking at Relena with hope. "Back at L5 we used to have rice all the time. I kinda got sick of it. But now, I miss it, ever since it got blown up."  
Silence flowed through the room, no one had anything to say.   
"Well, think positive guys. You Gundam pilots have managed to finish the war and save Earth from being blown up," Lucretzia muttered, trying her best to cheer everyone up.   
"By the way Relena," Quatre spoke casually, "where's your brother?"  
"I don't know. I think he's at the shopping centre. He was going to bring back dessert for us."  
"Milliardo Peacecraft at the shopping centre?" Duo laughed until his stomach ached and gave a big sigh at the very end. "That's new. Prince of the Sanq Kingdom shopping."  
"He usually goes there. Every since some accident happened."  
Quatre looked over towards the group and joined in. "Maybe he found a girlfriend."  
"Nah, I doubt it," Sally giggled at the idea. "He's so loyal, he'll never give up."  
"Loyal? You call disbanding from OZ while it was in Trieze's hands loyal?" Duo's cheery voice was heard on top of the laughing. "Besides, who could he be loyal to anyway?"  
"You seriously don't know Duo?"  
"Nope. I bet Noin doesn't either."  
Lucretzia could only chuckle, "I don't even remember him. I forgot what he looks like."  
"Well that's strange. I thought that among most of the things you could remember was most likely to be my brother. But I guess you don't," Relena muttered. She looked around in disappointment. "You'll meet him when he gets here. With the dessert and all."  
"Well I'm going to go now… to watch the meteors. You guys wanna come? It's going to be beautiful," Lucretzia suggested, grabbing her backpack and looking towards her friends.  
"It's alright Noin. You go and have fun," Sally suggested, smiling at her special friend.  
"Well I think we should take a big group photo," Hilde grinned, grabbing the photo stand and placing the camera onto the stand. "Alright you Gundam pilots are going to be in the photo as well."  
"But…" Wufei started to protest but a stern look from Sally shut him up immediately.  
Positioning themselves, everyone stared at the camera, a few giving the camera serious looks while others smiled cheerily and even Duo suppressed his jumpy mood and stood next to Hilde, showing everyone his happy grin. With a click on the remote, the photo was taken and instantly everyone flopped around and stood in their natural pose.  
"Well I'll see you guys later," Lucretzia yelled as she headed up the hill for the bus stop.  
"Farewell Noin!" Sally shouted back, waving slightly.  
"Good bye Miss Noin!" Quatre exclaimed, standing a little taller than Relena.  
  
"Hey Steven," Lucretzia greeted, jumping onto his motorbike whilst pulling on the helmet.  
The youngster grinned and uttered, "Let's go."  
  
"Milliardo, you're finally back," Relena sighed, helping her brother with the plastic bags of food and refreshments.  
"Took your time there Commander Milliardo," Duo joked, stealing the ice cream from him just as he was about to put it into the freezer.  
He looked around and shook his head. "Did a visitor just leave? Because I saw a girl run up the hill.   
"Yeah," Hilde replied, gathering the bowls and spoons. "She didn't stay for long."  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey Lulu don't you think the view is great from here?" Steven asked, relaxing on the slightly damped grass, gazing down onto the city below.  
"Uh-huh," Lucretzia smiled, her vision focused on the illuminated city.  
"It's such a beautiful night and… and so romantic." He shuffled over closer towards her and grinned, smelling the lavender fragrance on her body. She continued staring down below, silent as if she didn't hear him or ignored his statement.   
"Lucretzia," he spoke louder this time, catching her full attention, "I have something to say to you."  
"So have I," she responded, her voice harmonious and sweet. "You go first."  
"Well I have to admit that I love you and… I want to know whether you'll be my girlfriend." His heart raced a thousand kilometres, his left hand trembling slightly and his mind trying to keep the courage. She didn't reply straight after him with a positive response but she didn't give any signs of saying yes or no. She only continued gazing at the ground, her whole body barely moving an inch. Silence surrounded them but the moon, although quite far away, still shone at them.  
Looking upwards into the sky, the young woman broke the silence, yelling, "Look up! The meteors…"  
  
Colours streamed across the night sky, showering with warm reddish colours. It was a splendid view like Steven had told her before but it only lasted for a short time. Lucretzia glanced back down at the grass again and sighed softly to herself. "Steven?"  
"Yeah?" His voice was quiet yet determined and eager.  
"I don't know how to say this but I'm going to leave the club even though I've only been in the group for a short while. I've decided to leave this colony and so I'm just telling you I'm going to quit. Say farewell to the others for me."  
A little shocked, he muttered, "Can you answer my question first?"  
"Alright then, I'm sorry Steven but I can't be with you. I have this feeling that I am destined to be with someone else although I don't know whom. You can't really call it 'destined' but in a way it is. I'm sorry Steven. Farewell." Clutching her backpack, she ran off, leaving him sitting alone on the hill. Alone, she walked in the bright streets, striding slowly along, her bag hanging on her shoulder. Slightly dragging her feet, she approached the small house, pulling the keys out of her pocket and unlocking the door silently.  
Taking herself into the bathroom, she sighed and turned the shower tap on, adjusting the water temperature for a refreshing shower.  
  
Everyone had left already, every one of the guests, excluding Heero who had sort of become part of the family. Since he didn't really have a family, Relena had invited him to stay with the two siblings and Pagan. No one protested about the idea, not even Heero's rival the one and only Milliardo Peacecraft. Ever since Lucretzia's Taurus had exploded, Milliardo had concealed his opinions to himself, cutting himself off to the household world. He had merely nodded when Relena told him the fact that Heero was going to stay with them. The young man had grown silent and isolated, spending his days by himself either at home or at the local park.  
But Relena had convinced him to go and visit other places in his spare time and ever since he the shopping centre accident, he'd spend his time mostly there, but his isolation had disappeared and often rejoined his sister in family discussions or nighttime talks.  
  
Sitting in the soft yellow couch in his study, Milliardo lifted the photo of his beloved Lucretzia and gazed at it, silently staring for the many nights ever since she'd disappeared.   
  
_Noin.__ I don't know why but I have this feeling that you were here before, here with the group before I came home. Maybe it was your spirit or soul that was here, enjoying the view of the reunion but no matter what I'll always believe in you. That you're here beside me.  
  
He smiled and pulled the photo closer, planting a light kiss on the glass before placing it back onto his desk.   
  
__Now I'm going to restart my life, to make it better than it was before. I know you approve of what I'm doing now and I know you want me to go on with my life so tomorrow, my journey for a better life starts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah, I know... Didn't turn out the way you guys expected. Well it didn't turn out the way 'I' expected either but then I re-read the 1st chapter and decided that I needed to connect the last scene and the 1st scene together and so I hope that I'll fit in all I have to type within 2 chapters... ^.^ Maybe the next chapter will take sometime becoz I'm gonna b quite busy during these X'mas days! Until next time, cya! Oh... and Merry X'mas..._


	13. Beyond L2

The Depth of Obliviscence  
Chibi Tsuki  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing characters... La, la, la, la, la... ^.^;;  
Author's Notes: Just a quick chapter before the new year arrives. I hope I've done some improvment. Well read on!  
  
Chapter 13  
Beyond L2  
  
Early in the morning, Milliardo pulled his luggage down the stairs and put them into the taxi boot. He wore his old brown coat, black woolen gloves and black trousers with his white shirt hanging slightly over his trouser pockets.  
"Where to sir?" the taxi driver questioned as Milliardo seated down in the front passenger seat.  
"To the spaceport terminal," he replied, brushing his bangs over slightly.  
"Sure thing." The car set off in a slow speed, warming up as he drove longer. "Leaving the colony today?"  
"Yeah, I'm looking for a job back on Earth."  
"Ah… The good old Earth, it's so beautiful. If only that White Fang leader hadn't destroyed part of it."  
There was no response, only a slight sound of agreement. Eventually, Milliardo spoke again, this time softer and quieter. Even with a tone of concern. "Do you hate him?"  
"Well I can't really explain. Even though he was saying that he was on our side. But the fact that the Earth and the Colonies are connected means that we shouldn't be against each other. I was born on Earth and so my family is still there. Luckily they weren't close to the explosion. But hate is such a strong word."  
Sighing, the ex-Gundam pilot looked away, into the streets and buildings. Everything passed them quite quickly, the trees, buildings, shops, lampposts and everything that stood out there.   
Two nights ago, he had decided to leave the colony to search for a job, hopefully with Lady Une's new organisation, the Preventers. He had sent a letter to her through express, telling her about his plan and how he was going to arrive today, in the afternoon. But he hadn't told Relena. He had decided to keep tell her about his idea in a note…  
  
"Relena,   
I have decided that I should move on and not dwell in the past so tonight, I am moving back to the Earth and I will find myself a job with Lady Une in her organisation. Do not worry, I will be fine and I'll send you a letter once I settle in. When I have the time, I will come home and visit you.  
Love,  
Milliardo"  
  
"Sir, we've arrived at the terminal," the taxi driver stated, pulling the car to a stop.  
The former soldier nodded, paying for the transport fee before leaving the vehicle for his luggage. Assisting him, the driver pulled out the two suitcases and left them for Milliardo to drag into the glass walled building. From where he stood, the terminal towered over him, several storeys high, with black frames around the glass. He managed a smile and pulled his two suitcases with him, tugging them behind him.  
  
"This is just great. Milliardo has left for the Earth and I haven't even told him about Miss Noin coming back. Just when I had organised a surprise dinner for the two tomorrow night, Milliardo has gone and spoilt it," Relena growled, slamming her hand onto the wooden table to find a slightly reddened hand.   
"Don't worry over it Relena. It's Zechs' to spoil it," Heero assured, trying to get the girl to calm down.  
"But what about Miss Noin?" Her voice lightened and turned into a small whine.  
"She'll be fine. She doesn't even remember your brother. But that also has a bad point I guess."  
"Well she better be alright if not I'm going to chop your head off and roast it!" The young Princess' fury temper rose again.  
"Harsh words from one so delicate."  
"Stop with the formal stuff. I've had enough of it for the entire week. Have the other pilots left for their colonies?"  
"Yeah, all except Duo. Wufei decided to go back to L1 since he didn't want to stick around."  
"That's good."  
  
"Hilde, I've been bothering you and Duo for quite sometime now and so I think I'm going to move out or go to another colony," Lucretzia explained, her left hand lifted to brush away the long flowing bangs that restricted her vision of sighting the objects around her.   
"But you've only been with us for five months." The young girl turned to her and stared at her with questioning eyes.  
"Yes I know… But time flows and it is now the time for me to become an independent being like I once was. It doesn't help if I just laze around the house and help at dinners on occasions."  
Glancing back at her half-peeled orange, Hilde hid her slight frown of sorrow. It seemed like hours before she spoke again. "Well now that you know your past it is time to put your talents into use."  
"Well I'm going to head somewhere except I still have no idea where I should go to." Lucretzia turned away swiftly and leaned against the bench facing at the cupboard door.  
"Well Sally hasn't left yet. Maybe we could get some help from her."  
"That's an idea." A small smile appeared on her face as she smuggled a piece of orange into her mouth.  
  
"Noin, you can come back with me to L4," Sally suggested as she stirred her cappuccino. "I'm planning to find an apartment there, settle in and find work."  
"Suits me perfectly. But right now I don't exactly have the money to pay for the ride," Lucretzia sighed, quickly taking a sip of her tea.  
"Well I have enough money for two tickets and besides I'm sure Quatre won't mind helping us under these circumstances."  
At this point, she felt glad that she had met Sally, Hilde and the rest. They were helping her gain her memory that night at the party, even the ones who mostly isolated themselves from the group.   
  
During the mildly warm afternoon, the young woman packed her few belongings into the grey, hard-covered suitcase, placing them neatly. Taking her around twenty minutes before she had nearly everything she owned inside.  
"Hilde," *sniff, "she's leaving tomorrow, right?" *sniff, sniff, Duo muttered, his eyes filling up with water.  
"Yeah." Hilde merely uttered, concentrating on buttering the bread rolls, as she prepared for dinner. "I'm going to miss her. You need a tissue?"  
"I'm sure I'll be fine." He wiped the water with the back of his hand and sniffed a couple of times.  
"If you say so." She said, giving him a I-doubt-you look.   
Just as the discussion finished, Lucretzia stepped into the tiled room, immediately noticing Duo's watery eyes. "Hey Duo, what's wrong?" She looked over towards the pair in curiousity, her bangs falling down over her right eye as she tilted her head slightly to the left.  
"Duo's missing ya already." A giggly voice sounded through the room.  
The young man gave another sniff, turned and growled, sending his spouse a piercing stare. "I'm chopping onions and usually it's NOT my job."  
"What do you expect Duo? Lu's leaving tomorrow, we don't have take-away for dinner on such an occasion."  
"You celebrate because Noin's leaving tomorrow? What type of friend 'are' you?"  
She paused for a moment, unable to give a suitable rebut to backup her point. "We don't celebrate, we're just having a last meal with Lu ok?" But he looked at her dubitatively. "Duo…"  
His slight frown turned into a teasing look as the joker chuckled.   
  
Lucretzia gazed at the stars, completely absorbed by their beauty and shine. They were like dots with a brilliant shine to them. No they weren't 'dots', they were round, stunning planets. "They're beautiful aren't they?" She only nodded and continued staring cheerily out of the shuttle's windows. Next to her, Sally smiled and tried to sit more comfortably into the spacious sofa-like chairs. The rest of the flight was tolerable, it wasn't like it trip was bumpy like long vacation trips by car, it didn't really have solid ground to move on, just air.  
  
"Miss Noin, Sally," the young ex-pilot exclaimed, waving towards the pair as they lugged a suitcase each. He quickly walked over to them and offered help with the luggage, ushering the two to sit in the black limousine while the chauffeur fixed the rest. He seated into the middle section of the vehicle, opposite to the two women and swiftly started a conversation. "So which part of L4 will you be living in?"  
"Possibly near your office or somewhere near the city." Sally spoke first, considering that she was the one primarily in charge. Her voice carried a tone, full of certainty. Maybe she had already decided on a perfect place for the two to settle in. Lucretzia didn't know, she was too busy staring out of the vehicle to hear what the two were talking about. For the first few minutes of the journey, she tried to think of her past, concentrating on her thoughts and piecing the pieces of knowledge she had obtained. Albeit she tried hard, it was not enough to actually remember the situations and having the comfort that it is a part of her memory. "Noin?"  
Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance and glanced over to the two. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I guess I wasn't really listening," sounding bouncy and carefree, not exactly the sensible and calm Lieutenant she used to be.   
"It's ok," Quatre responded. He gestured at the twenty-level high, modern, silvery building. "This is my home, well my twenty-nine sisters share it with me. The taller one beside it is the office, it looks down at the city. I'm not meaning to boast or anything."  
The moderately dark-blonde woman looked at him, frustrated. "Quatre, we're friends, remember?" But she almost instantly grinned and gave the young man a friendly nudge in the arm. "Well for these two days, Noin and I will help ourselves to your kitchen and apartment. Alright with you?" She cocked her head towards him and before he could speak, she had continued rambling on for several moments. Even the usually non-joking woman had started changing her personality a bit and relaxed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know. 'ANOTHER' short chapter. Almost nearing the end, say one or two more chapters? Yeah, I know that's what I've been saying two/one chapter/s ago but I promise, it's coming to a close end.


	14. Sometime Soon

The Depth of Obliviscence  
Chibi Tsuki  
Disclaimer: Before ANY of those who wish take chances to charge me go on reading, I have one sentence for you, I DON'T own Gundam Wing or their characters, they belong to their respective owners, however, I do own this little story.  
Author's Notes: Hehehe, how about a BIG one? I'm sure most of you would be pleased to see that I've included a LONG chapter instead of having 3 short ones. It took me some time to write it all up though and I didn't know what to put as the chapter heading. Oh and there's a little incidents where Zechs is a little not himself... but that doesn't last long so don't kill me for making him sound... we... you just go on reading ok?  
  
Chapter 14  
Sometime Soon…  
  
Approaching the reception, he looked sideways and back to the front, reassuring himself that he was in the right place. The room was fairly dim except where the receptionist sat, going through files, too busy to notice him standing there. Scanning the objects on the bench, he spotted a golden plate inscribed with names and at the top was the word Preventers. Somehow, words just slipped out of his mouth. "Excuse me miss. Would I be able to talk to Lady Une?"   
  
_Milliardo stop acting so nervous! Your face is drooling with nervousness.  
  
"Do you have an appointment with her? She's fairly busy at the moment," the woman questioned in disturbance, merely looking up at him through her glasses. She gripped her ballpoint pen firmly and steadily whilst flicking through an exercise book scribbled with words and tables.  
"No but tell her that Milliardo Peacecraft wants a word with her." His mouth was tight and he didn't seem to have any intention to smile the least bit. Briskly, she glared at him with frightening eyes. The young prince frowned at the middle-aged woman and gulped. "Please?"  
Without a reply, she dropped her pen onto a notepad and picked up the cord phone with her right hand, pressing three digits. "Hello? Ms Une? A young gentleman by the name of Milliardo Peacecraft wants to quick chat with you."  
  
__Ms Une? Noin would have laughed at that.  
  
Silently he laughed and tried to stop his emotions from sinking out of the many layers of skin. "Go in," the lady muttered, dropping the phone back to its stand. She gave him a brief glare and resumed working. Like a timid mouse, he ventured into the short corridor and slowly walked down, avoiding any worker that scurrying in and out of rooms. Perfect, just perfect. He had forgotten to ask the cranky old lady for instructions. He had been uncertain, uncertain of whether the things he was doing were right or wrong. Whether they will affect him or others. His pride just seemed to have floated away, leaving a young man with changing attitudes. Sometimes he was positive and reassuring. Sometimes he was not.  
  
__Noin, please guide my soul right and tell me I'm doing just fine.  
  
Closing his eyes for a second, he felt a spirit fly through is skin and into his mind. It was an imagery of a twelve year old Noin, smiling in a carefree way, laughing as she bounded in the meadows. She wore a navy dress made out of the finest velvet with frills and tips of white. On her head was a straw hat with a massive blue bow on the side, fluttering like the wind as she ran. Standing several feet away was a young couple, smiling at the young girl. He recognised them as his parents, his pacifist father and loving mother. They seemed to be enjoying the scenery and chuckling softly among themselves.  
Sitting under a tree was a young brown-haired teenager, staring at him, dressed in a floppy mattered shirt and brown britches. Contented. He was content, happy and smiling at him like the young duke he used to now. Except this time he looked nothing like Duke Treize Kushrenada, but in fact a young farmer boy. No he was not the enemy but his best friend from their childhood.   
Suddenly, the raven-haired girl walked towards him until she was only half a metre away. A sweet smile was implanted on her face as she looked up at him without hesitation. She lifted up her right hand, passing him a single flower. It wasn't any ordinary flower, but a young and petite white rose, not yet fully bloomed. He could only stare down at her, blinking several times.  
She spoke softly, "Zechs, be the youth I once knew. Not as the cadet, not as the soldier, not as the commander but the boy that shared the peaceful times with me the memory of floating in space the first time we met and let your dreams guide you to happiness."  
For once in the imagery, Milliardo felt his muscles lighten as the tightened form of his mouth turned into a friendly smile. His hand reached out for the flower stem, touching the drops of dew. "I promise you Noin, I will."  
  
"Mr Milliardo?"  
Suddenly the imagery faded into the horizon, but he felt warmth in his mind and heart.  
"Mr Milliardo?"  
Flickering open his eyelids, he opened them, spotting Lady Une standing diagonally away from him, a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Lady Une, I just lost track of where I was going and…"  
"It's alright, and please follow me into my office and take a seat," she muttered politely, taking lead.  
"Thank you." He only walked two steps before turning into a massive room with glass windows that looked onto the city below. Quietly, he took a seat by the impressive mahogany desk by the window as the young woman sat on the other side in a leather armchair. "It's good to see you well."  
"Yes, it's been a while."  
"I want to be part of your organisation and a Preventer."  
"Why we would be delighted."  
"With the code name Wind."  
  
__AC197, February…  
  
"Noin, wait up!" Sally yelled, rushing out of their recently bought apartment door, rushing into the elevator before the doors closed on her. Noticing her chum darting in, Lucretzia quickly pressed the 'doors open' button a couple of times, managing to change the machinery's first orders. She tumbled inside and breathed deeply. Luckily for her, she was wearing jeans. "I thought we were going shopping together." The twenty year old growled, clutching onto the metal bar and lifting herself up whilst shooting a glare at Lucretzia.   
Beside her, Lucretzia shook her head and muttered, "Well you didn't seem to be coming so I just decided to continue on without you." But ending up chuckling silently.  
"Hmpf Noin, I think I like you better the way you were before we came over to L4. You're becoming yourself again," Sally joked, grinning as she received a soft punch in the arm.  
"Did you remember to lock the door during the rush?" The former Lieutenant questioned. She leaned against the wall of the lift, her hands in her trouser pockets.  
"Yeah, this time I remembered. I'm so glad we're off today. I'm pretty sick of nightshifts."  
"Well I quite like teaching, although some of the senior high students tend to be pretty rebellious on occasions."  
"The boys are only rebellious because you're a gorgeous female teacher. That reminds me, why don't you keep your hair grow?" Abruptly, the lift came to a stop as the two exited out of the building's main entrance, still in the conversation.  
Lucretzia gave a sigh. "I like it short. I've had it short since I was ten and a half. That was when I joined the Academy." They headed towards the closet bus stop that stood about half a block away from their apartment building.  
"That's great, you're remembering more. So do you remember Milliardo Peacecraft or Zechs Merquise?" Sally took a glimpse at her friend's expression. It was not quite placid but not quite grim. It usually meant that she was thinking.  
"No but I do remember…" She grinned slightly with Sally beside her, hoping that she'd continue. "That… Wufei'scomingtostaytomorrowandyouhaven'tpreparedanything." Hastily, she spoke, but it was clear enough for Sally to catch onto. The Chinese mixed was instantly alert of what she had just heard and jerked herself around to chase after the darting delft blue-haired woman.  
  
"Follow my dreams? I don't understand Noin," Milliardo muttered to the framed photo, sitting comfortably on the couch. "My dreams haven't been telling me anything. They're all images of you in the meadow and sometimes of us being together." He started sulking again for a few minutes until he placed down the photo and dozed off, unpleasantly tired from a hard day's work. But he loved dozing off, that's when Noin visited him.  
Again a dream arrived, a moment when he and Noin sat down by the hillside late on an autumn day. The couple huddled closer as a slight chill swept across the sky, but they continued to enjoy sun descend behind the horizon, noting the extreme colours that spayed across the evening sky. It felt so realistic that Milliardo himself felt the warmth from Noin's body. He had and arm draped across her shoulder nonchalantly and his left hand supporting his weight by leaning on the grass.  
"What time is it Zechs?" Noin muttered her eyes not leaving the bright orange sun.  
Milliardo tilted him head down to look at the watch on his right hand. He observed it, the design and golden plates before glancing at the date and time. "It's nearly seven. Ah… The sun's always beautiful on afternoons, especially now since it's September."  
"197…" Noin whispered, smiling to herself, he could see her from beneath his bangs. He held her closer towards him and rested his chin on her head softly, half-afraid to hurt his angel.  
  
Suddenly, a loud beeping sound broke to silence, waking the young prince from his slumber. "Hell," he cursed aloud, groggily rubbing his eyes and sliding his feet off the temporary bed. Timers were the troublemakers. He had set off two timers to wake him up when his pie was ready in the oven. Last time he had ignored the single timer's warning and left the pie to heat until it turned a dark, dark brown. Dark enough to be considered black. Unfortunately he spent an hour scraping the tray of the disgusting muck. But this time he regretted it, it was worth washing trays than waking up in such a romantic stage of a dream.  
  
__Did that dream convey an obvious message? Or was it like the others, just hidden and hard to explain?  
  
"Noin! Can you grab the clothes off the clothes line please?" Sally shouted across the apartment, demanding more than pleading.   
  
__I think I should suggest payment fees.  
  
"But I'm already vacuuming the carpet," Lucretzia Noin protested, raising her voice over the vacuum cleaner. She had vacuumed three quarters of the areas needing cleaning. There were weekly vacuuming already and usually it was fairly clean but this time Sally insisted for it to be cleaned again, albeit it was done only two days ago.  
Sally hesitated, pausing from chopping the cucumber for a split second before instructing Noin to take down the clothes first. Wufei was going to arrive at six thirty and she had exactly forty minutes left to prepare. Even Quatre was invited for dinner.  
Expertly, the young woman folded the clothes with swift motions. When she had finished, she left a bundle on Sally's bed and placed hers away. Without a word, she continued using the vacuum cleaner. "Can I help you any further?" Noin half-heartedly offered. Drowsily she looked up at her flat mate, yawning several times.  
"I should be fine. The rice will be ready in twenty minutes and Wufei's favourite dish just needs a tinge bit more flavour. Go take a nap, they won't be here for half an hour," Sally smiled. She was less jittery but Noin was too exhausted to notice and ended up flopping onto her bed, falling asleep immediately.  
  
She saw herself in her dream, floating in the empty air. The room was not exactly pitch black but she could feel the presence of another inside wherever she was. All she was doing was floating and relaxing, giving her tensed muscles a break from exercise and schoolwork. Messaging her temples softly with both of her index and middle fingers, she smiled. This was her favourite place to be during the Academy, being in the dark room where she could think of space. It was the gravity room and inside was another harmless character who kept to himself like she did. The dream seemed so real that Noin even believed it to be part of her early cadet days. Maybe it was true, for the time being it would be considered part of her memories until she could confirm it.  
  
At the sound of the doorbell, she heaved herself off her bed and ran into the bathroom, straightening up her hair and quickly washing her face, knowing that Sally would be instantly at the door.  
"At last you opened the door. Took your time wo… Sally." Wufei looked at her, starting with the odd greeting.  
"Wufei, do you mind greeting me with a different attitude next time?" Sally growled, noticing how he grew within the five months they were separated for.  
"Where's Noin?"  
"In the bathroom."  
"Oh… I missed you Sally," he smiled, changing his attitude instantly, embracing his girlfriend abruptly without her knowing he intended to.  
"Change of attitude just because Noin's not viewing this?" she smirked, looking at the blonde hair gentleman approaching their front door, lowering his head at the sight. "Hello Quatre, it's a pleasure seeing you."  
"Quatre?" Wufei muttered, giving a startled look, quickly cutting the hug and turning to his comrade. His face turned red a little, embarrassed by being caught.  
"Hi Sally, hi Wufei," Quatre uttered timidly, unsure if the situation was right to anything. Casually Noin walked towards the visitors, greeting them before leading them into the lounge room.   
"Please feel free and take a seat." She guided them into the area by the balcony and gestured for them to sit down. "Dinner is nearly ready." Sally had already popped into the kitchen to bring out the dishes. The cutlery and plates were already neatly arranged in place.   
"So Wufei," Quatre muttered, breaking the silence between the two comrades, "how long are you staying in L4?"  
Looking up, the Chinese tried to lighten up. "Around a week or two."  
They didn't seem to have much to discuss, especially since the two never really spoke much, except when they discussed battle plans during the wars.   
  
"Come on guys, get yourself over here and eat," Noin advised, poking her head around the corner. She was in a delightful mode and it was obvious especially since she kept grinning. The young woman seemed to have changed a lot, the last time they saw her was nearly five months ago.  
"She seems to be herself again," Wufei commented, widening his eyes in surprise. They wandered into the kitchen, catching the whiff of their dinner. Quickly the two ex-pilots sat down at the oval shaped table, readying themselves by filling their plates with quite a few spoonfuls of rice. "Quatre, you must try the Soya-sauce and honey chicken. It is really good."  
Quatre sniffed it, absorbing the smell before getting accustomed to its taste. "Smells great. " He reached his fork towards the dish, halting just before he touched the piece of meat. "Excuse my manners. May we start?" He glanced up at the two women, smiling eagerly.  
"Let's feast," Sally grinned, taking a seat next to Wufei and Noin.  
  
Gingerly she unlocked the letterbox hatch and lifted up the small door, revealing a bundle of letters. Noin reached inside, taking them out. A habit of hers was to flip through the letters and search for her own. She murmured, "Sally, Sally, Ms Po, Ms S Po. Uh-huh, Lucretzia Noin." She looked at it, comparatively, this letter was much bigger than the others, about two centimetres thick. Locking her letterbox again, she pulled the key out and headed for the elevator. On the back of the envelope was Hilde Schbeiker. They kept in contact by letter and email. Although letters were preferable since they kept sending each other photos and fascinating magazine clips.  
  
__Patience Lu.  
  
This time they seemed to be photos. The young teacher just couldn't wait to open it. As she entered the house, Noin dumped the other letters onto the table and relaxed herself on the sofa before opening the envelope with a letter knife. She made sure it didn't rip to badly as she sliced the paper and gently placed the metal object onto the coffee table. Wrapped up in paper was a small bundle of photos, just as she suspected and put them next to her, reading the letter aloud first.  
  
"Dear Lu,  
I've included some photos of our recent vacation and as you can see Duo has made quite a fool of himself. We visited earth and went back to Germany. Although I wasn't born there, it was interesting to see the ancient buildings and artifacts."   
  
__I'm glad you're having a great time Hilde.  
  
She continued reading part of it silently. Hilde was talking about Germany and New York most of the time.  
"Relena is planning another reunion sometime this year. She's taking a short break sometime in July, which means it'll be sometime around then. This time I think we're going to L3 and visit Trowa and Catherine and so she and Heero will take the shuttle back to the Colonies then. I think her brother is coming too. You know Relena, she can basically convince 'anyone'." A small smile grew on her face. "There are also photos from last time, two for you and Sally. As for the others, I've sent them all a copy already so they should receive it soon." Noin picked up the pile and pulled out the photos, noticing the group photo on the top. Admiring it for a while before continuing with the letter. "So how's teaching lately? Have you been busy? Wait a second, I forgot you're on a week leave since there are camps, right? Lucky. You've got school holidays during July? Well if you don't then you MUST MUST MUST ask for leave.   
"Send me a letter when you have time because right now it's best to enjoy your spare time while you're at it and if you don't then you shall face the consequences. I know you, you're a workaholic… Or can be a workaholic. Well take care, Love from Hilde." Noin laughed softly and flicked through the photos, noticing Duo's quirky movements and poses. "It seems like you two had a great time and I won't miss the reunion, not for a single thing."  
  
__AC197, June…  
  
Milliardo double clicked the email icon with his mouse, waiting eagerly for new mail from Relena. In the stuffy office, he left his papers in piles on the ground, they were all finished but he just hadn't had time to put them into piles. Slowly, the screen came up. He searched for the name Relena Dorlain on the column, skipping the junk mail until he reached his sister's name. Why Relena Dorlain? She had decided to carry on her foster father's name, reverting her surname from Peacecraft to Dorlain.   
He quickly tapped the mouse twice, continuing to wait for computer to finish its loading. "At last," he murmured, scanning his eyes down at the message. "Dear Milliardo, the reunion will be on the fifth of July, giving us approximately two weeks. I've already booked tickets to L3 for you, Heero and me for the fourth. We'll meet you at the spaceport at three pm sharp because our shuttle leaves at five.  
"Haven't you received the photo yet? Hilde's sent them four months ago and everyone's received them already. But once you get it you'll be so surprised." Milliardo chuckled, straightening his face immediately as a novice Preventer knocked on his door gently. "Come in." He turned the monitor slightly to his left, in case she saw what he was doing when he wasn't meant to.   
The young brunette walked into the room, her red high heels squishing into the carpet floor. It was so obvious the heel was too long. "Mr Milliardo, there was a letter sent to you from someone called Hilde Shhbiker," she grunted in disgust but continued trying to impress the handsome Preventer. Usually no one called him 'Mr Milliardo'. Almost everyone referred him as Preventer Wind.   
"Thank you, you may leave," he snatched the letter out of her hands, not rudely but quickly.   
He waited for the woman to head out of the door before he began opening it, hearing her mumble, "Always eager to read letters from other girls but never realising the pretty ones are in front of his eyes." Milliardo rolled his eyes.  
  
__When will those people ever learn that they're not suitable to be a Preventer?  
  
Inside the envelope was a photo, stuck with a post-it note over the top. It was just a short note from Hilde explaining about the gathering. Once he peeled it off, he directed his eyes to the young woman he loved and cared for. "Ah, Relena you look so much like Mother." Scanning the photo, he saw the ex-pilots before taking a look at the girls. Beside Relena were two raven-haired look alike, one which he noticed as Duo's girlfriend and the other as… Noin? "Noin?" he muttered, a bit startled. "So I wasn't dreaming? I really saw Noin in the shopping centre in L2!" Pushing back his chair into the wall, Milliardo stood up and whooped, whistling and waving his arms about, his noise carrying through the non-soundproof walls. Luckily, he didn't have glass walls.  
A fast, hard knock sounded through into his room as he quickly remembered of his surroundings and walked over to the door, turning the knob slowly.   
"Wind, are you alright?" Lady Une implored, looking at him suspiciously.  
"I'm sorry Anne, I just got news that Noin is still alive. Please do come in and let me show you the photo," he grinned, ushering the brown-haired woman into the room, leaving a crevice in the doorway as he partially closed the door.  
Suddenly, Anne spotted the raven-haired woman and smiled in delight, "Lieutenant Noin's alive. I'm so glad." The two stopped there, mystified. For the following five minutes, they wouldn't even know whether a storm had risen in their office or not.  
  
__Noin, I understand your words.  
  
For the following week, Milliardo could not sleep. In a single week he would be able to see Noin, his heroine, the blossom he grew up with. He had already gone out and bought a gift for her, needless to say, he had it beautifully wrapped in red tissue paper with a golden ribbon tied gingerly around it. The head or Preventers had given him two weeks leave. Fourteen days to spend with the ravishing raven-haired woman.   
  
__Wait a second, it only gives me ten days… Two for travelling…_

  
Like a toddler who'd just learnt to run, Milliardo Peacecraft was bouncing around in his apartment, too happy to notice that he had received two times the amount of paperwork. Of course he didn't notice, he didn't even finish half of the normal amount.  
  
Slowly stepping outside onto the balcony, she gazed down onto the city below her. It was young, new and a child compared to Earth. Peace surrounded it like the stars floating in the sky. Only a twenty-one year old, her life was still long. But the war happened so fast; will fate be so cruel as to guide her to a silenced life?  
No it wasn't silenced, it was complex but by the way she handled it made everything seem simple. The others had released the notch of memories ages ago, but she still felt something missing. Perhaps she was just thinking too much about it. She shook her head gently and let the thoughts fade into the back of her mind.  
Redirecting her attention onto Sally, Noin called out for her, "Ready Sally?" As she walked back into the room, she locked the glass doors behind her.  
"Yeah!" The dark blonde replied, hauling a suitcase. They gathered their jackets and made their way out of the apartment. Tonight would be the night for them to arrive at L3. "Quatre's meeting us downstairs."  
"Great, free transportation," Noin giggled.   
  
Waiting at the shuttle port, Duo paced around impatiently, thinking of something to lure himself out of boredom. Hilde raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Come on Duo, stop pacing around, you're making me fell dizzy."  
"I'm so bored and they're still not here." The braided boy whined, stopping next to German girlfriend. "They're so late…"  
"They're not late, we're just early. They should be here in a few minutes." She doubted that what she was just said was going to be true. The shuttle from L4 was due to arrive in ten minutes.  
"Why the glum looks?"   
"Sally! At last!" Duo grinned, walking over to the trio. "Hey Quatre, nice seeing ya Noin." Softly he patted Quatre on the back and led them out of the building towards the car park.  
"Slow down Duo, they're tagging along luggage. Why don't you help Sally and Noin? You've the only free-handed 'man' around here," the younger of the three women said. She said it as an order, not as a request.  
"Man, why do I always have to do the hard work?"  
"It's not hard…"  
"I know Hilde. It's not hard, it's just that I'm lazy, right?"  
"Well since you know then you shouldn't complain."  
Noin looked slightly surprised. But her expression turned into a sly grin. "We've been doing some training haven't we?"  
"Sure have."  
  
Taking deep breaths, the platinum blonde man clenched his fists together, trying to stay seated. Quite a few ambassadors were travelling with them in the semi-private shuttle and he wasn't preparing to make a fool out of himself in front of them. Semi-private shuttles had better service and were more spacious. They were never booked to the full though.   
Next to him sat his sister then Heero and after, Anne Une. Silently, Relena placed her delicate hand onto her brother, holding it there while he gazed outside into the stars and planets. He had never seen the universe this way before, he'd never truly enjoyed the scene and beauty. This was his first time and at this point he understood why Noin loved space.   
"Milliardo?" No reply… "Milliardo?" Relena started shaking her brother's had with a little more energy, but still he didn't turn or utter a single word. "Milliardo?" She glanced at his reflection on the window, he was staring outside, occasionally blinking once or twice.   
"What's with your brother?" Heero casually asked, cocking his head sideways a bit.  
Relena pulled her hand up to her face and giggled and reached over to Heero's ear, whispering, "I think he's daydreaming again." The perfect soldier lifted the corner of his mouth slightly.  
"I heard that," the prince growled softly.  
  
"Trowa," Quatre greeted, walking towards his circus friend. "Long time no see."  
The taller boy smiled. "Cathy. They're here." He took a glance at the tent before looking back. "Follow me." Leading them into the huge and colourful tent, Trowa stopped in the dressing room, where the other two ex-pilots squished inside while the women stood outside, waiting for introductions. "Meet my sister Cathy. Cathy, these are my friends…"  
"I remember you two pilots at Sally, she helped save us when we were captured," the curly-haired redhead exclaimed.  
Noin took a glimpse outside to see who was approaching before calling out the single traveller's name.   
"Wufei," Sally grinned at her spouse, nudging him gently as he stood beside her. "Took your time getting here." He had grown slightly taller during the time, he was basically half a head taller than she was the last time they saw each other. The Chinese smiled and stealthily wrapped his arm around Sally's waist.  
Catherine took a quick glance at her brother and whispered something in his ear.  
"Yeah, they're a couple," Trowa gave a meek smile before receiving a deserving punch from Wufei.   
"You've grown into an old softie Wufi," Duo teased. He narrowly missed a deadly punch from the Chinese by sliding forward. Being the most energetic out of all the pilots, Duo stuck his tongue out and quickly dived behind his girlfriend again.  
With a menacing glare, Wufei titled his head up and smirked. "Talk about weak. A man having to hide behind a woman just to avoid being hit." The room was filled with joyous laughter.  
Suggesting that they'd better make their way to the picnic area, Catherine retrieved her baskets of food, throwing them into the boys' hands without saying so.  
  
"When are the others coming?" Duo whined impatiently, his chin resting on the back of the chair. "I'm starving Hilde, do we 'have' to wait?"  
She rolled her eyes and looked down at the 'lump', giving him a sharp look. "Duo of course we 'have' to wait. We've only been here for half an hour and you're complaining already," Hilde snapped. Leaving Duo to sulk, she grabbed a cup and joined the others.   
"Hey I checked out the hotel we're staying in," Sally uttered, starting a new topic.  
Noin grinned and gave her friend a smart question, "Do you mean you checked in or checked out?" The other two giggled beside them.  
"Anyway it has a spa, a heated indoor swimming pool and sauna."  
"Sauna?" Hilde gasped. "Great!" Suspiciously, she looked up at Sally and Noin. "We're staying at a four star motel and it has all that?"  
"Why not? What were you expecting?"  
"Well I didn't really go on vacations when I was a child."  
"Neither did we."  
"Oh…"  
Suddenly, a figure walked up to them and grabbed Hilde by the waist, the young girl sending out a sharp scream. "Oh Hilde, stop that noise."  
"Relena?" With her right hand blocking off the sun, the younger raven-haired girl to her right, noticing two braids dangling by the person's head.  
"I haven't seen either of you for a long time."   
"Didn't have to scare me like that." From out of nowhere, another hand grasped her by the waist, causing another scream to fill the air, 'again'. "Who was that this time!" she jerked herself around, noticing a familiar face right in front of her, their noses nearly touching. "Duo!"  
"Gotcha this time, didn't I?" Duo grinned mischievously, pulling himself up straight and casually placing his arm on Hilde's shoulder. Just as the girl shifted slightly, he felt himself crashing to the ground, bumping his forehead on the grassy flooring. "Ow… What was that for?"  
By the time Duo had recollected himself, the others were already gathering around, laughing amusingly.  
Noin tried to stop laughing because her stomach muscles started aching from the spontaneous actions. Abruptly, she felt two warmish hands covering over her eyes. They were a bit rough and not to mention, big.  
"Guess who," a voice said teasingly. It was a man's voice, deep yet tingling with brightness.   
"Heero?" Noin muttered, knowing that she hadn't seen Heero around and he would be arriving with Relena.   
"Nope."  
  
_None of the pilot's voices are THAT low.  
  
From what it seemed, the whole group's attention was focussed on Noin and her surprise friend. "Er… I have… wait, you're Relena's brother, right?" Maybe she outsmarted him this time, she didn't totally lack knowledge. She felt the hands loosen from her face, seeing the multicoloured sky up above her.  
"Haven't seen you for a long time," Milliardo turned her body around, looking deeply into her eyes.  
"When WAS the last time we saw each other?" Noin muttered confusingly, gazing at the ground, trying to remember.  
"Lieutenant Noin," Anne's voice sounded through her ears.  
"Huh? Relena, can you give me a quick introduction?"  
Shocked, Anne and Milliardo stared at Noin with their eyes wide, their jaws dropping, their bodies slightly limp.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Muwahahaha, I give thee another cliffhanger! But it's worth it since the final chapter is on it's way. And are you ok Duo? I hope you don't have a bruise on that head of yours. And no I'm not trying to make Hilde seem like a meanie poo, it's just that Duo can be pretty lazy. Ja, ne!_


	15. Starlight Star Bright

Heyo, took me a lot of time just to type this out. I wasn't very pleased at first but then I finally decided on a good ending and yes I like writing cliffhangers but you can't blame me because that was my last one for this story. Do I really need a disclaimer? I mean sheesh, it's SO annoying… A lil hint of sap. No real sap but just a teeny hint of sap. Well need I say more? Read on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15

Starlight Star Bright 

"Miss Noin, this is as you guessed my brother, Milliardo. Beside him is the former Colonel of OZ, Lady Anne Une," the honey blonde-haired girl stated, a placid smile taking form. Lifting her hand forth for a handshake, Noin waited for Milliardo's hand. Confused, Milliardo brought his hand up slowly and shook Noin's before she shook hands with Anne. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," the raven-haired beauty grinned and turned back towards the other, reconnecting the circle. "Hey Duo, I think we can start the cooking now that everyone's arrived." The braided boy leapt up instantly and darted across the brief patches of caked mud, towards the barbecue stove, turning the knobs and rushing to get it ready and fired up. Everyone just stared at him and sighed.

"Duo's never gonna change," Heero muttered softly to himself, walking over towards his friend, knowing that he would need help. 

"Why don't we go and take a seat instead of standing up?" the short blonde-haired Arabian suggested. He glanced at his friends and walked over to the picnic tables. The others followed him, fitting smugly onto three tables. Milliardo insisted sitting near Noin, well at least on the same table. 

The young prince kept thinking what he should say to her, he just didn't know how to explain such personal things especially since she didn't know him better than she did a stranger. "So er... Noin..." he muttered, twiddling his thumbs nervously. 

"Ah!" a sharp cry from Heero changed the whole atmosphere. Noin looked up at two cookers and chuckled. Duo had tried to flip beefsteak in the air but it landed on his comrade's arm, reddening it severely. "Duo you idiot!" Relena leapt up from her seat and swiftly darted next to her spouse, putting an icepack to sooth the burning area.

Noin stood up and walked over to the barbecue stove, suggesting a better idea then letting Duo cook unattended. "Hey Heero go take a seat with Relena, I'll take over here." The perfect soldier grunted and left the danger zone.

"Oi, Duo!" Hilde yelled. "Be more careful!" Duo continued to concentrate on 'cooking' the onions until they became a little darker than they were supposed to.

"Relena, you were pretty quick," Sally grinned, looking at the two lovers.

Looking up from Heero's arm, Relena spoke innocently, "I was prepared that's all."

"I wonder if you would do the same for Duo if Heero was the one to flip the steak."

"But Heero wouldn't drop the steak..."

The former White Fang leader gazed at the young woman standing next the ex-pilot. He absorbed her features into her mind, she was just as beautiful as before. She even seemed a little taller but people said that you grew until you were twenty-five and until today, he hadn't believed it.

__

Noin, I didn't know what I was feeling was true love until you left me and now you're back, I'm going to use all my strength to make sure I savour every minute I'm with you.

It was a joyful evening as the friends chatted endlessly to each other while eating the delightful meal. Time seemed to have past fairly quickly as they were all having a great time. "Oh boy, I'm so full," Duo muttered, leaning casually against Hilde. He placed a hand on his stomach and smiled with satisfaction. "So Relena, have you been busy in your position as Vice Foreign Minister?"

"Very busy in fact," Relena stated. "Only half a week ago, I had to go to two different conferences on the same day. One happened to be in Africa and the other in Asia, with only six hours apart to travel."

"Poor girl," Sally sighed.

"Well I'm sure she was accompanied by a certain someone," Duo teased, giving Heero a quick glance, who immediately looked down to avoid the others seeing him blush. 

"Stop teasing the poor boy Duo," Anne muttered, sending him a stern yet playful look.

Noin smiled and sat quietly among the group, listening to the fun-filled chatter amongst her comrades. Her mind wasn't actually paying any attention to the noise, she was thinking about something else, something to do with her past. 

Suddenly she felt someone nudging her lightly on the arm. She turned around to see Milliardo looking at her with great concern. He spoke softly to her, "Noin, are you tired? You don't seem to be yourself right now."

"I'm fine, just drifting off a little I guess," she replied, trying her best to sound relaxed. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly nine thirty. Duo's a little drunk so Hilde accompanied him back to the hotel..."

"Nearly nine thirty? It was only eight a while ago... I guess I must have dozed off or something." Noin glanced around to see her friends starting to clean up the mess. "Oops..." Pulling herself off the bench, she helped with the cups and cutlery, leaving Milliardo to stand by himself. 

"Catherine, we'll give you a ring in the morning," Sally yelled across the street and Trowa and Catherine headed a different direction to them.

"Alright!" Catherine shouted back, giving them a quick wave as they disappeared around the corner. The big group walked down the brilliantly lit streets, making their way to the hotel. Occasionally they heard a few cars zoom pass and the creatures of the night scuttling up and down trees.

"Nearly there..." Anne stated, lifting her arm to point at the luxurious hotel ahead. Abruptly, the sound of a mobile ringing disrupted the silence of the night. Noin swiftly dug into her pocket for her mobile and pressed a button on the keyboard before bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she muttered. Milliardo, who was walking beside her, tried to eavesdrop on her conversation but failed to hear the voice of the other person. "Ok, I'll be right there. Near the circus tent? Bye." She tapped the same button again and put it back into her pocket. "I've got to meet someone right now. You guys can go back to the hotel without me." Flipping her bangs with the back of her fingers, Noin gave them a reassuring smile and darted off to the direction Trowa and Catherine went.

"Will she be ok by herself? It's not exactly that safe for a woman to walk around in the streets by herself. Especially since they're..." Wufei stopped on his words immediately when Sally gave him and strong pinch on the arm. 

Sally uttered, "She'll be fine."

The platinum blonde man wore a worried look on his face. "You guys know who she's meeting?" He was hoping to receive a positive answer but instead the others just shook their heads or said "no". "I'm gonna go with her just to make sure she's ok. Bye for now." Perhaps he was just worrying too much not nevertheless he rushed off without waiting for a reply.

__

That phone call, who was it from? It's already been two years...during that gap she might have had a new boyfriend...

He winced, squeezing his eyes shut as he ran blindly for a few seconds before daring himself to open his eyes again and face what might be the truth.

Waiting patiently by the circus tent, the dirty blonde-haired woman nibbled on her nail. It was a habit of hers. The trees blew small gushes of the warm night air at her bare arms and face, brushing her skin. She held her bag in front of her and leaned on the tree. Her friend was supposed to be meeting her there but it was just a matter of when. Slowly a figure walked up to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Kevin," she muttered casually, not bothering to turn around and look at her partner. The young man beside her smiled and lifted his hand off her shoulder and instead wrapped it around her waist. 

"When's your friend gonna be here?" he questioned in his low gentle voice as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Soon, I hope. We've only waited for three minutes. She's probably coming from her hotel or something."

"It's been quite a while," Noin uttered from several metres away, slowing into a walk as she approached the matching couple.

Briskly, the woman jumped from her position and darted up to the raven-haired woman, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Lu! It's been ages." Accenting on the word 'ages', the woman squeezed her friend tighter before eventually letting her go. 

"Mai, is that your boyfriend Kevin? The one you've been telling me about?" Mai grinned and nodded. Swiftly, Mai introduced the two to each other. 

"How about some coffee or tea?" the light brown-haired man suggested, seeing the two had plenty to talk about. 

Busily chatting away again, Mai lead the two to a dainty café half a block away from their meeting area. Mai, being the first to walk in, selected a table for four by the window with soft green leathery padding on the back of the benches. "You two have a nice chat first, I'm going to go to the bathroom quickly. Kevin, can you order me an Iced Coffee, please?" Mai asked as Noin and Kevin sat opposite each other.

"Sure, no problem." He watched as his girlfriend walked to the bathroom and turned his attention onto the menu. "So Lucretzia, what do you want to drink?"

Noin traced her finger down the menu, reading all the available drinks on the list. "I think I'll have an Iced Tea."

He panted lightly as he ran up the street, scanning for any signs of Noin. If it weren't for the traffic lights and busy roads, he would've caught up with her, needless to say see her at least. Milliardo let his body take a quick break and scanned around to see if Noin was still around. He stood up straight and walked to the T-junction and sighed. Still no glimpse of her. When his hope seemed to have died away, he saw a raven-haired woman walking into a shop with a young man behind her. It was good, he found her but it was pretty awful to see a guy with her.

Slapping his head gently, he growled at himself, "Milliardo, Milliardo, Noin's just probably with a friend. You're just thinking too much." He strolled up to the café and walked straight into the shop. But he was careful not to let Noin recognise him as he headed towards for the table diagonally away from where Kevin sat. Actually Noin probably couldn't see him anyway, she was busy choosing an item from the menu. From where he sat, he could clearly see the table and the two, chatting happily to each other.

Noin chuckled, "I can't wait until the wedding."

Smiling cheerfully, Kevin responded, "Let's hope it'll be soon."

__

Wedding... soon?

This didn't seem right, not at all. He was meant to be with Noin, not that guy who was merely taller than Noin. With all his effort, he tried hard to restrain his anger towards the man and gritted his teeth as he stared straight at Kevin, the 'evil' one. Luckily the waitress had come along and stopped at the Noin's table as she turned around towards him. They were ordering drinks, which reminded Milliardo what a cafeteria was for. He began to feel the warmth of his body and rolled up his sleeves, bearing his muscular arms. Somehow, he felt that he was being watched.

"Excuse me sir," a voice suddenly sounded, startling Milliardo a little. "Do you want to order anything?" Beside him was the middle-aged waitress who served Noin earlier on. She seemed a little agitated, most likely because he hadn't ordered anything yet.

"Um... just give me a coffee without a marshmallow." His gaze was fixed on the table with the 'enemy' and his beloved. 

"Sorry sir, coffee doesn't come with marshmallows..." Milliardo just gestured her to leave the table and the woman immediately left, stomping her way back to the counter. She seemed rather stressed because she was mumbling all the way there but Milliardo couldn't care more or the less. The waitress walked back his way again with three drinks on her tray and gave him a cranky look just as she placed the tray on Noin's table, putting down the drinks carefully. She turned and left the table again, making her way towards the bar.

He looked at the drinks, the Iced Coffee looked nice, so did the Iced Tea and the Cappuccino... Wait three drinks for two people? It didn't make sense. 

Mai walked down the corridor from the bathrooms, admiring the fancy wallpaper as she strolled. She was glad that she could see her buddy again, how long was it since they last saw each other? What seven years? Eight years? How ever long it was, she was glad to see her again. Approaching the main room, she noticed a young main in his early twenties gazing at her table. He had long light blonde hair that flowed down above his waistline and a rather handsome profile. His T-shirt sleeves were rolled up, showing his muscles. But what triggered her mind the most were his ice blue eyes, the eyes of a crush she once had who had vanished a few years ago. Apparently he had disappeared after an accident in space because he had no will to fight anymore after his best friend died. His life was tragic, a trap waiting to happen.

Mai looked more closely at the man, he seemed so familiar, especially his hair and eyes. They were the same features of her crush she had for at least four years, he resembled the one and only Zechs Merquise. She gasped and her smile broadened, shouting gleefully, "Zechs Merquise, I remember you! You're Zechs Merquise!" Mai ran up to the nerved gentleman and started speaking. "Zechs, remember me? I'm Mai from the Specials Lake Victoria Academy!" Her racket had definitely caught his attention and in fact, it had caught 'everyone's' attention, even Kevin's and Noin's.

"Mai... Sorry I don't recognise that name," he muttered, narrowing his eyes and he tried to think. But his eyes drifted off to his left, spotting Noin looking back at him, half dazzled half-uncertain. "Hey Noin..." his expression changed immediately as he sweatdropped, laughing ridiculously just like a fool. He stopped the nonsense quite quickly too.

Noin kept staring at the young man. Only one question floated in her mind, 'what the hell was he doing here?' But she dismissed the thought after a few seconds with more positive thoughts. Eventually, Noin broke the silence and asked, "Care to join us?" 

His reply was swift and simple. "Yeah." Noin stood up and let Mai sit next to the window, opposite Kevin and sat back down again as Milliardo sat next to Kevin.

"Hey Zechs, is your real name really Milliardo?" Mai questioned, obviously interested in her friend's past that was never truly revealed except the time when he declared that he was leader of the White Fang.

"Yes."

"Do you actually remember me? You know the one always hanging around Lu. I was the one who introduced you two." 

Milliardo looked at her doubtfully and shook his head, cursing himself mentally for being so forgetful. Suddenly it sparked his mind, of course he remembered her, she was the girl that had pestered him non-stop for two whole weeks, except for the time when he escaped into the gravity room. Well he had to be thankful to her if not he'd never have met Noin or in a case like this become such great friends with her. "Sorry Mai, I'm a bit forgetful. I remember you from the first day, you were one of the first cadets I met."

"Well at least I'm in your memory. Anyway, meet my boyfriend Kevin Rancher. Kevin this is my classmate Zechs Merquise," Mai smiled as the men shook hands with each other. 

__

So this guy is Mai's boyfriend... and I thought... trash the thought.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Noin staring at him, her eyes conveying the question 'why are you here?' So he answered it without waiting for her to ask. "I was just a bit bored tonight after the friendly gathering so I decided to come here. I'm a bit disappointed at myself that I didn't see you guys."

Shaking her head, Noin tried her best to show a happy face as she gave him a remark, "Pretty poor eyesight there. It's good that you came, now I don't have to walk back to the hotel alone."

Kevin seemed to have caught onto the conversation by the way he spoke, "So you mean you two came together?"

"No," Noin replied immediately, "we came for a gathering. Truthfully, I don't really know him all that well..."

__

At first he was stalking me then spying on me and now he's sitting right opposite me. Is he trying to hit on me or something! He can't possibly be the one I'm destined... meant to be with... can he?

With a shocked glance, Milliardo felt his heart pulverized, crushed. How could Noin say that to him? After all those years of being best friends and then something deeper than that, how could she say that?

__

Maybe it's just because of the accident so she forgot about our relationship. Maybe isn't strong enough. Ok then, possibly. Or most likely. She couldn't have forgotten those wondrous days of our childhood. I've only got to remind her...

"So what happened after graduation? I mean you two were pretty close together just like best friends. I know I left about one and a half years after Zechs came but surely you guys were still friends," Mai said in confusion.

Noin came up with a lie for she had forgotten about what exactly happened and what happened between the 'so-called' friendship they had and she especially didn't want Mai to know about the incident after the Eve Wars explosion. "We were still friends I guess. Just normal friends."

Milliardo picked up the scent of disturbance in Noin's voice. It was subtle but Zechs recognised it instantly. He knew Noin better than he knew himself or his own actions, whether they were right or wrong and he knew Noin was inwardly depressed. "Actually after the graduation I left the Academy and served under the duke as a Count and Noin was an instructor at Lake Victoria. Life was too busy so we never really kept much contact except when I visited her in my spare time before my new mission in AC194."

"Well at least you two had fate and saw each other again, just like the way Lu and I met each other again on the net. Which I believe as fate." Mai always had a way to cheer everyone with hey ramblings even though she didn't know about it, which was definitely a good thing about her. 

For quite a long time, they had a nice chat and an especially long one, which bore the two men. "Woah, it's nearly eleven thirty," Kevin muttered, checking his watch after a short nap. "Wasn't this place meant to close at ten thirty?"

Mai glanced at her partner and smiled, "Not today."

"What's so special about today?"

"Today is night shopping which means that it opens until eleven forty-five. But since Kevin's still got work tomorrow, I think it's best that we go." Slowly, they got up from their seats and stretched a few of their limbs. Milliardo strode over to the counter and paid for the drinks as the others waited at the door for him. "Lu, we **have** to go shopping sometime this week while you're still here. It'll only be fair to spend a few days with me since we haven't seen each other for a long time."

Pushing open the door, Noin smiled and obediently said, "Yes Miss Mai."

"I wouldn't mind meeting your friends either. From what I've heard they've also been involved in the war as a MS pilot right? They must have been close to the action."

__

Of course they were close to the action, they were the ones who fought in the action.

She simply repeated what she had said before, "Yes Miss Mai," except with a less enthusiastic tone in her voice.

"I'll see you two around sometime. Take care!" 

Heading in separate directions, the two pairs waved for the last time that night and walked off. Taking quick glimpses of Noin, Milliardo found himself once again absorbed in her beauty. Half of his mind suggesting him to tear away before he smashed into a tree or lamppost and the other advising him to keep staring at her for it may be quite some time before he could do that again. 

"So tell me Milliardo, all those things you talked about in the café. The things about you on a new mission, are they true?" Noin enquired, speaking in a soft volume just loud enough for the one beside her to hear.

"Yes and there's one more thing you need to know…" his low voice was cut off by the sound of a mobile ringing. It was his own mobile with the simple ringing tone. "Hello?" He paused. "Relena… I'm just coming back with Noin to the hotel. We're nearly there. Ok, bye." They were only a few metres away from the hotel entrance and Milliardo slowed his pace unnoticeably, causing Noin to do the same as him without realising. He halted, turned and looked at Noin in the eyes, gazing deeply into those serene eyes. 

Noin felt inappropriate with the whole idea of stopping in front of the hotel. While the welcoming doors stood still waiting for her to enter so she could take a warm and luxurious bubble bath. 

__

Why did he stop? And his eyes, they make me feel so strange yet in my heart it feels as if it's right, as in what we're doing is correct. Can it be true that I love him?

She tried to tear away from his beautiful ice blue eyes that gazed at her with so much love and affection but it didn't happen. She just stood there like a statue, frozen as he bent forward a little, his hands nearing her waist. 

A sudden shout from inside the hotel caused the two to break apart swiftly. A head popped out from between the two glass doors and looked at them, it was Relena calling for Milliardo. "Milliardo! Where were you? We've been waiting for you for two hours and boy did you take your time," Relena scolded.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me?" he questioned, the word 'confusion' imprinted over his forehead. 

"We were worried about you. You've been gone since nine thirty and it's nearly twelve," she stopped in her words, thinking of something else to say. "Come on, let's go." Dragging her brother into the hotel, she gave Noin a quick smile a pulled him through to doors and waited for the elevator to come down. Behind the two siblings was the former instructor, giggling at Milliardo's childish behaviour as he tried to pull his arm out of Relena's grip, nearly resulting to Relena hanging in the air.

As the walked out of the lift, Milliardo unlocked his door with the key card and gently turned the handle, entering a room of dimness. He sighed and flicked on the light switch. "Surprise Milliardo!" Relena yelled, pointing to the neatly setout table with two massive presents, one wrapped in silver and the other in gold. 

"Relena… who are these from?" he stuttered, gaping at the two objects.

"The gold one's from me and Heero and the silver is from the others. Happy birthday," she smiled sweetly, looking up at her brother with those sparkling eyes. "They were going to make you a surprise party but then I thought you wouldn't want one so instead we just bought you presents. Sally was going to hand it to you personally but then you didn't show up at ten so everyone went to bed instead."

"It's very nice of them." 

"Yes now open them. It took us a long time to decide what to buy for you."

Standing quietly at the doorway, Noin forced a bigger smile and slowly trudged back to the elevator and waited a couple of seconds before it showed up with its gaping doorway, ready to swallow her in. She took a step forward and tapped a button, waiting patiently for it to stop at level twenty. She shared a room with Sally and since they booked a room at a different time to the others, they acquired a room with a much more splendid view of the scenery below them. It even had a small balcony. As she starting turning the handle, she sighed and with no reason at all, walked off back to the elevator. 

Slowly she stepped out of the doors and headed towards the stairs that reached the rooftops where she could enjoy the company of the twinkling stars in the night sky and the beaming moon that shone down at the howling wolves back on Earth. The moon was much closer to L3 than it was to the Earth. Laying down on her back, she tilted her head back and rested it against the cold pavement floors and gazed deeply into the moon. 

__

It looks so beautiful from here. If only I can stare at the night sky like this every night my life is full.

"Hi Noin, what are you doing here?"

"Just staring into space. What to join the club?" Noin asked, her eyes still looking up at the stars. It was obvious who the person was. She could remember his voice from anywhere. There was no reply but she felt his presence next to her. 

For a long time they enjoyed the silence of the night. It felt just like the first time when they met, in the gravity room. Milliardo clutched at the pendant hanging on his necklace as he watched the night sky. Bringing it out, he stared at it instead of the sky. Soon Noin took notice of it and sat up. "Can I see your pendant?" Sitting up, he nodded and brought the necklace over his head and passed it over to her. She studied it carefully. It was chipped as if one piece of it was gone so inotherwords, it was just a broken pendant. The formidable man looked as if he was scared as he waited for Noin to comment. She had been studying at it for ten minutes at least. 

"Noin…?"

She didn't respond and reached for the necklace she had on and pulled it over her head, connecting her pendant to Milliardo's pendant. Matching perfectly, her eyes widened and her body seemed to have relaxed. A smile formed on her face as she looked up at Milliardo cheerfully, speaking a single word full of passion and liveliness, "Zechs…"

Milliardo too, seemed to have jumped for joy as he realised what she had just said. She remembered or at least she realised something that she had wanted to know. "Noin… We're together once again and not even the everyday war of life will separate us." With a gleeful grin, she wrapped he arms around his neck and laughed softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how'd you like the ending? It took me a long, long time just to think how I should type the BBQ section but I'm happy now that I've finished. Now I'm gonna start that new ZxN fairy tale I have in mind… ^^ I also hope to get quite a few reviews for this last chapter or else I won't rack my brains out as much as I will in my next stories… jk!! Well cyas, Chibi Tsuki


End file.
